Karakuri Burst The Story
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: Len Chamberlain, tentara negeri Hasegraal yang ditugaskan untuk memberantas sebuah organisasi terlarang, Karakuri Eyes. Subject 41-v02, subjek rekayasa genetika yang diciptakan untuk membunuh. Keduanya dipertemukan untuk saling membunuh, namun takdir tersingkap dan janji masa lalu terulang kembali. View the Karakuri Burst song video first recommended!
1. Here, Before

**EDITED: 18/12/2012**

Karakuri Burst~

***Len***

"_Kakaaak, ayo coba kejar aku!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Seorang bocah yang berambut pirang mengejarnya dengan terengah-engah. _

_"Rin, pelan-pelan! Kau... hhh... hhh... terlalu cepat!" Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan tersenyum mengejek padanya. _

_"Masa' begitu saja sudah capek? Kamu ini kakak laki-lakiku bukan sih?" tanyanya meledek._

_Bocah itu duduk bersandar di pohon untuk beristirahat. Wajahnya berkerut kesal. "Pokoknya, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi kakak yang bisa melindungimu!" ujarnya agak kesal._

_Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang benar saja deh, Len. Kamu? Melindungiku? Tidak terbalik tuh?" godanya di sela tawanya. _

_Bocah itu melipat tangan di dada dan menatap adik kembarnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Aku serius!" _

_Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan menghampirinya. Dia duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oke deh kakakku sayang yang seorang ksatria gagah berani. Kupegang kata-katamu itu. Yah, meskipun aku jauh lebih menyukai pangeran berkuda putih."_

_Ia bersandar ke batang pohon yang kasar dan menghela napas. Langit hari itu cerah tanpa awan. Kicauan burung-burung sayup terdengar. Angin berhembus, meniupkan semilir angin musim panas. Siang itu, padang rumput tempat mereka bermain terlihat begitu tentram, indah. Pohon tempat mereka bersandar adalah satu-satunya pohon yang berada di sekitar situ. Pohon elm yang tua itu berdaun rindang dan tinggi. Cahaya matahari yang lembut menerobos sela-sela ranting pohon. Hari musim panas dengan cuaca terbaik tahun ini. _

_"Len?"_

_"Hm?" _

_"Kenapa ya, hari ini Mom dan Dad tidak mau pergi berpiknik? Maksudku, lihat ini," dia membentangkan tangannya, sekakan mencoba menggambarkan keindahan padang rumput hari itu, "sinar matahari, kicauan burung, aroma semerbak bunga dandelion. Bukankah ini hari yang cocok untuk piknik?"_

_Bocah itu mendesah berat. Berapa kali sih, dia harus menjelaskan ini pada adik kembarnya itu? _

_"Rin, Mom sudah bilang kalau hari ini mereka berdua sibuk kan? Pasti ada urusan lain yang sangat penting sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa. Dan kalau bertanya, urusan penting itu artinya―" _

_"Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada merayakan ulang tahun anak perempuannya yang ke-9 tahun 6 bulan. Harusnya Mom tahu 27 Juni itu hari kedua terpenting dalam setahun untukku!" putusnya getir. _

_Bocah berambut pirang itu menatapnya dan tersenyum hangat. Dia membelai rambut pirang pendek adiknya lalu menghiburnya. "Rin, kamu bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja bukan karena itu! Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk merayakan hari spesialmu. Um, maksudku, kita tentu saja." "Tapi... TETAP SAJA!" katanya jengkel sambil duduk memeluk lututnya._

_"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Rin. Oh! Aku lupa memberikan ini padamu!" ucapnya teringat. _

_Ia merogoh kantong celananya yang berwarna putih. Ibu mereka yang menjahitkannya. Gadis itu juga memakai dress lengan pendek berwarna putih. Ibu mereka selalu mengingatkan, 'Putih adalah warna yang suci, melambangkan kebenaran.' Waktu itu, mereka pernah bertanya mengapa. Ibu mereka hanya tersenyum sedih dengan tatapan menerawang. 'Kalian tidak perlu tahu.' Bocah itu tersenyum senang saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya di kantongnya. Ia mengulurkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran. _

_"Selamat hari ulang tahun yang ke sembilan setengah tahun!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. _

_"Apa ini?" _

_Gadis itu meraih benda itu lalu langsung menyadarinya. Itu adalah sebuah cincin perak berukiran dengan hiasan berbentuk semanggi berdaun empat yang terbuat dari batu amber. Gadis itu memakainya di jari manisnya. Masih longgar, namun cincin itu memancarkan cahaya kuning jingga yang bercampur dengan warna pelangi, seakan terdapat prisma di dalamnya. Bau harum amber menyeruak ke udara. Gadis itu menatap kakak kembarnya terperangah. Kakaknya hanya tersenyum. Senakal apapun adik perempuannya itu, ia masih menyayanginya. Setetes airmata keluar dari bola mata gadis itu yang biru sewarna langit. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. _

_"Len! Aku― aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan!" gadis itu menahan isakannya dan berbisik, "Terima kasih." _

_Bocah itu mencium pipi adiknya lembut. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu selamanya. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku."_

_Gadis itu mengusap airmatanya dan menatap mata kakaknya yang identik dengannya. Gadis itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. _

_"Janji ya?" Bocah itu tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan jari kelinkingnya di jari adiknya. _

_"Aku berjanji."_

_Gadis itu melangkah menjauh dari pohon elm itu sambil bersenandung. Ia berputar sambil mengangkat kedua ujung dressnya sambil tertawa. "Ayo Len! Kita harus memamerkan ini pada Mom dan Dad supaya mereka menyesal tidak pergi piknik bersama kita!" ajaknya kegirangan. _

_Bocah itu hanya mengikutinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah tempat mereka tinggal di tepi padang rumput, mereka berdebat tentang apa yang akan disajikan ibu mereka tersayang sebagai kejutan. "Aku bertaruh itu pasti puding jeruk yang besar!" "Puding jeruk? Yang benar saja! Mom pasti membuatkan kita banana split raksasa!" _

_Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah mereka yang sederhana, mereka mendengar suara keras yang aneh. Mereka yang baru sampai terlonjak. _

_"Apa itu?" tanya bocah itu pada adiknya. Ia menggeleng ketakutan. "_

_Aku tidak tahu, tapi... aku takut," aku gadis itu._

_Bocah itu merasakan adiknya memeluk punggungnya ketakutan. Ia hanya tersenyum menenangkan. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," ujarnya meyakinkan, meskipun ia sendiri meragukan kata-katanya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar familier. Seperti bunyi kembang api, hanya saja lebih mengerikan. Seperti... _

_suara letusan senjata._

_Mereka perlahan masuk melalui pintu depan. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, sebaliknya malah terbuka lebar. Bocah itu mendorong pintu itu terbuka ketakutan. Orang tua mereka selalu mengunci pintu, kenapa bisa terbuka begitu saja. Mereka perlahan masuk ke ruang depan. Tirai-tirai semua jendela tertutup rapat dan lampunya dimatikan sehingga mereka tidak melihat dengan jelas. Tapi mereka bisa melihat lima sosok bertengkar dalam cahaya yang temaram. Sosok kelima terlihat terkulai dan bergeming di lantai. Siapa mereka? Mereka bisa mendengar salah seorang dari mereka sedang memebentak seseorang, terdengar familier. Mereka tahu itu ibu mereka. Suaranya terdengar penuh amarah sampai-sampai mereka tidak yakin wanita itu adalah ibu mereka. _

_"Kalian tidak bisa mengambil mereka dari kami! Kontrak itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang!" Mereka mendengar suara seorang wanita lain tertawa. _

_"Tidak berlaku? Mrs. Chamberlain, sebuah kontrak," seorang sosok melambaikan sesuatu di udara, "tetaplah sebuah kontrak." _

_Mereka melihat seorang sosok menarik kerah seorang sosok lain yang mereka duga ibu mereka. _

_"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat keputusan yang adil? Kau lari dari organisasi kami karena perjanjian itu karena menurutmu sekarang tidak berlaku lagi. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka?" _

_Gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian itu di belakang kakaknya menggigit kukunya cemas. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Gadis itu mendapatkan firasat buruk. _

_"Salah satu dari mereka? Kalian tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya dariku!" jerit ibu mereka. Seketika, salah satu sosok itu memukul ibu mereka sampai jatuh ke tanah. Gadis berambut pirang itu terkesiap dan berteriak memanggilnya, _

_"MOM!" _

_Seluruh sosok di ruangan itu kini menoleh ke arah mereka. Mata ibu mereka melebar dan wanita itu berbicara tanpa suara. Tapi di tengah keremangan, mereka bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. 'Lari.' Sebelum mereka dapat bereaksi, terdengar kembali suara tembakan. Sebuah peluru menebus kepala ibu mereka, membuat darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. "_

_MOM!" jerit bocah itu. _

_Mereka menatap tubuh ibu mereka itu ambruk ke tanah, menciptakan genangan darah hangat di lantai. Mereka tahu, sejak saat itu mereka tidak akan melihat ibu mereka lagi. Ketiga sosok lain mendekat, membuat si kembar dapat melihat wajah mereka. _

_"Lihat ini. Kembar, hm? Yang mana yang akan kau pilih, ketua?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut hijau muda pendek. _

_Seorang wanita lain dengan rambut tosca yang dikuncir disanggul tersenyum licik dan memandang mereka merendahkan. Bocah itu benci cara wanita itu memandangnya. Cengirannya mengingatkannya pada tokoh penyihir dalam cerita 'Putri Salju' yang sering diceritakan ibu mereka setiap malam. Ibu mereka yang telah terbunuh. Yang telah ditembak mati oleh mereka. Dalam sekejap, kebencian meluap dalam hati bocah itu. Tapi mereka tetap di tempat, tak sanggup bergerak. Wanita itu mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu dan menjambak rambutnya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. _

_"Rin! Apa yang ka―" _

_"Gadis kecil ini akan menjadi subjek yang sempurna," wanita itu berpaling pada sesosok lelaki. "Kiyoteru, tandai dia." _

_Tandai? tanya bocah itu dalam hati. Tetapi dia tahu, pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab. Lelaki itu maju dan menahan kepala gadis itu dan mengangkatnya, membawa sebuah pisau panjang. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika ia mendekatkan pisau itu ke wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai menangis dan meronta, tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Bocah itu merasakan bahwa adiknya berada dalam bahaya. _

_"HEI! Lepaskan adik―" suaranya terputus oleh jeritan keras adiknya._

_Pria itu mulai 'menandai' adikknya, menghujamkan belati tajam itu ke mata kiri gadis itu. Darah bercipratan dari luka di matanya, disertai rontaan yang semakin keras. Tapi pria itu tidak bergeming, hanya tersenyum girang seakan dia melakukan suatu hobi yang lama tidak dilakukannya. Mata bocah itu terbelalak. Melupakan rasa takutnya, ia menerjang pria itu dan memukul-mukulnya. _

_"Lepaskan adikku! LEPASKAN!" jeritnya penuh amarah._

_Ia dapat merasakan tetes demi tetes darah hangat membasahi wajahnya, bercampur dengan airmata. Pria itu bergeming, tetap berkutat mencungkil mata adiknya. Mata kiri bocah itu berdenyut sakit. Ia dapat merasakannya, penderitaan saudari kembarnya. Karena itu, dia harus menghentikannya. SEKARANG JUGA. _

_"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" teriaknya lagi lalu menggigit betis pria itu yang terbungkus celana panjang. Ia menggigit sekuat tenaga sampai seluruh giginya terasa sakit dan matanya berair. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan giginya menembus ke daging pria itu dan darah mengalir deras memenuhi mulutnya. Tetapi bocah itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya. Pria yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya itu meraung kesakitan. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bocah itu. _

_"Bocah sial! Lepaskan!" Ia menendang-nendang bocah itu agar dia melepaskannya, membuat kepala bocah itu membentur-bentur lantai keramik. Darah mulai muncul dari bekas hantaman itu, membuatnya melepas gigitannya dan terlempar ke seberang ruangan dan membentur dinding. _

_Matanya berkunang-kunang sejenak, rasa sakit menjalari syarafnya. Ia terduduk lemas disana, tak mampu bergerak. Bocah itu melihat adiknya pingsan karena rasa sakit namun ia tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia terengah, melihat pria itu menghampirinya di tengah pandangannya yang buram oleh darah. Pria itu menatapnya penuh kebencian. _

_"Tampaknya anak ini butuh ditandai untuk itu." Dalam sekejap, ia merasakan hujaman pisau di mata kanannya. _

_"AAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH!" _

_Sensasi terbakar menusuk matanya. Sakit. Hentikan. Kalian jahat! Seberapapun ia menjerit, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan meneruskannya. Darah mulai mengaliri pipi kanannya sementara pisau itu mengorek-ngorek rongga matanya. Mata kirinya dipenuhi airmata kesakitan. Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan pisau itu dan tersenyum puas. Bocah itu mennggenggam mata kanannya yang terluka. Dengan mata kirinya, ia melihat genangan darahnya sendiri di lantai dan pemandangan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya; bola matanya yang biru diwarnai warna merah, menggelinding di bawah kakinya. Pria itu berdiri dan menjauh, membawa adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri. Kehabisan tenaga dan kesakitan, suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan. _

_"Rin..." Pandangannya menggelap._

_Janjiku adalah, suatu saat aku akan melindungimu dengan tanganku ini._

_Maafkan aku, janji kita telah lenyap bersama dirimu pada hari itu._

* * *

Aku tersentak dan terbangun, terengah. Aku meraba mata kananku, merasakan sebuah penutup mata ala bajak laut terpasang disana. Aku menghela napas.

"Mimpi itu lagi."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membanting pintu kamarku keras-keras. Kata kuncinya adalah _keras-keras_. Aku terlonjak. Oh, tidak. Jangan dia _lagi_!

"Selamat pagi, Len-kun!" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Aku berbalik dan mengerang.

"_Kaito! _Demi Pelindung Hasegraal, apakah kau tidak tahu tata krama yang disebut _mengetuk_?" Pria yang bernama Kaito itu tersenyum licik.

"Ketika kau tidur seperti 'Sleeping Beauty'? Um, kurasa tidak. Tidak."

Aku memutar bola mataku jengkel. "Tak bisakah kau berlaku seperti seorang komandan?" gerutuku.

"_Tak bisakah kau berlaku seperti bawahanku?_" beonya dengan nada sok melengking. Sial, menjadi cowok bersuara tinggi memang menyakitkan.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah menjadi serius. "Kuasumsi kau sudah mengetahui perihal kasus itu."

Aku meraih handuk tanpa berpaling darinya. "Kasus pembantaian di desa itu? Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya." Aku menaruh handuk itu ke sekeliling leherku dan tersenyum.

"Kutebak kita punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya, kita punya."


	2. Aftershock

***Len***

Selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam tentaraku, baju yang sudah menjadi bajuku sehari-hari disini. Aku mengenakan dasi dan jasku lalu bercermin. Sosok seorang tentara muda dengan penutup mata menatap balik ke arahku. Aku mendesah dan menyentuh eyepatchku. Sudah nyaris 7 tahun sejak kejadian itu.

Saat aku tak sadarkan diri, aku ditolong oleh tentara utusan pemerintah Hasegraal, negara tempat kami berada. Negara ini terbagi menjadi 5 negara bagian. Distrik tempatku tinggal dahulu adalah distrik 5 yang dikenal juga sebagai Azfield, negara bagian paling terpencil yang berdekatan dengan padang belantara. Ternyata, mereka adalah Aurick―tentara pelindung negara ini―yang sedang mengejar organisasi yang telah menculik adikku. Mereka membawaku ke distrik 1 yang adalah pusat negara ini, Feormont, dan merawatku hingga pulih. Para Aurick menjelaskan semuanya.

Ibuku dulunya seorang mata-mata Aurick yang diutus untuk menyelidiki organisasi itu. Organisasi itu menerima dirinya dengan satu syarat, agar apabila ia memiliki anak, ia harus menyerahkan anaknya dengan sukarela. Saat itu ia menyetujuinya, sampai ia terlibat lebih dalam pada organisasi itu. Ternyata organisasi itu bukan hanya organisasi mafia biasa. Organisasi itu merupakan organisasi ilegal yang menggunakan manusia sebagai subjek eksperimen. Mereka merekayasa manusia menjadi mutan berdarah dingin.

Yang kumaksud jelas-jelas bukan jenis kadal atau reptil. Aku bicara soal pembunuh.

Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya, intinya, organisasi itu menamakan mereka sendiri Karakuri Eyes. Mereka dikenal menyerang kota demi kota tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Satu-satunya tanda keberadaan mereka adalah adanya korban yang mati dalam keadaan kehilangan sebelah mata. Selain itu, mereka menghilang tanpa bekas.

Aku mengenakan topiku dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Beberapa Juvenal―tentara junior―menghormat padaku, yang kubalas dengan anggukan. Yup, seperti yang kau duga, aku seorang tentara. Lebih tepatnya, bawahan langsung seorang jendral-yang-sebenarnya-tidak-terlalu-becus bernama Kaito Maclean. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pimpinan Aurick mengangkatnya menjadi jendral. Walaupun, dinilai dari kemampuannya, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Kaito lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku dan dia kurang lebih sudah seperti seniorku di sekolah militer sehingga aku terbiasa memanggil namanya (kalau mau jujur, memanggilnya Jendral Maclean benar-benar mimpi buruk. Kau tidak mengenal Kaito, sih). Saat itu, aku langsung naik pangkat karena kemampuanku berpedang. Makanya, orang baru pasti mengira aku seorang Juvenal, mengingat usiaku benar-benar muda sebagai bawahan langsung seorang jendral. Dan kalau kau bertanya, aku baru 16 tahun.

Kaget? Um, tidak juga.

Aku menuju lorong yang mengarah ke ruang makan. Aku sekarang mengenal Gedung Pusat Pertahanan Hasegraal yang terletak di Feormont seperti telapak tanganku sendiri. Lucu juga, mengingat aku pernah tersesat sampai ke gudang senjata saat mencari kamarku. Apa boleh buat, kan memalukan seorang letnan menanyakan jalan pada Juvenal? Sesampainya aku di ruang makan, aku memberi hormat dengan agak enggan pada Kaito yang sudah menungguku bersama Meiko dan Luka. Benar, tentara angakat darat kami memang hebat kan? 3 orang wanita menyandang posisi-posisi tinggi di militer. Berterimakasihah pada tokoh emansipasi wanita.

"Letnan Chamberlain, kami sudah menunggu anda," tutur Luka formal.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku kemudian melihat sekeliling.

Banyak Juvenal berseliweran di ruangan ini, membuatku maklum pada Luka yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilku 'Letnan Chamberlain'. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada 'Len-kun' atau '_shota_' seperti yang biasanya digunakannya untuk memanggilku. Aku seangkatan dengannya dan Meiko waktu itu, meskipun mereka sedikit lebih tua dariku.

Meiko memberi hormat padaku dan tersenyum sopan. Kaito nyengir padaku diam-diam lalu berdeham.

"Saya diperintahkan oleh jendral besar untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian. Jam 13.40 kita diharapkan untuk berkumpul ke ruangannya. Ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikannya pada kita bertiga," ia menoleh ke arahku, "kau tahu maksudku."

Aku seraya mengangguk. Kasus ini memang telah terjadi di 3 kota di distrik yang berbeda. Jendral besar pasti sudah menganggap kasus ini secara serius, karena ketiga kota itu sebenarnya memiliki keamanan yang hebat. Dan yang menarik adalah, pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh organisasi yang namanya sudah jarang didengar orang. Organisasi itu bernama 'Karakuri Eyes'.

Mungkin, itu juga belum pasti karena mungkin mereka hanya copy-cat dari organisasi aslinya. Aku pernah meringkus mereka dua tahun lalu dan mereka bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya. Waktu itu aku berharap bisa bertemu Rin lagi. Setelah kupikirkan, tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Adik kembarku sudah mati. Karena itu, aku menjadi seorang tentara demi dirinya. Untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga Chamberlain, sebagai Chamberlain terakhir.

"Len? Kau melamun," kata seseorang.

Lamunanku buyar dan aku melihat Meiko di hadapanku. Aku memandang sekitarku. Hanya ada kami di ruang makan yang luas ini. Aku sama sekali lupa kalau jam makan Juvenal sudah selesai. Aku berjalan beriringan menuju kantin dalam diam. Kaito mengambil nampan berisi jatahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Kasus itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu ya?" Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Piko, boleh aku minta pisang itu?" tanyaku pada si koki.

"Tentu," ujar remaja berambut putih itu.

Aku refleks menangkap pisang yang dilemparkannya. Pisang, oh nyam nyam~ Kaito menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi_ku_ es krim?" protesnya. Piko hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Itu sama saja dengan memberikan Meiko _bir_." Meiko menatapnya sinis.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu, chef Wrenald?" Piko hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak ada, Mayor Reagan yang terhormat." Meiko mendengus kesal dan berbalik sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kekurangan alkohol bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sarkastis dan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa memprotes jendral besar soal itu. Dia mengerang.

"Gampang buatmu, jendral besar kan tante dari ibumu."

Oh ya, aku lupa soal itu. Lily Seamour, jendral besar kami, adalah adik dari ibuku, ngomong-ngomong. Dia membantuku masuk ke dalam militer, memang, tapi setelah itu dia tidak membantuku sama sekali. Jadi kurang lebih, aku mempunyai seorang bibi yang hanya mendaftarkanku sekolah militer padahal dia bisa langsung mengangkatku sebagai jendral. Aku tidak menyalahkannya soal itu, tapi kenapa dia mengangkat _Kaito_? Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Aku bertaruh sebentar lagi kami akan membutuhkan tim medis untuk merawatnya.

Kami kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing, dengan Meiko dan Kaito yang masih cemberut. Aku mengupas kulit pisang dan melahapnya dalam sekejap.

"Aku cintaaa pisaaaangngng~" senandungku dengan nada lagu kebangsaan Hasegraal.

"Tuna lebihh enaaaak~" tiru Luka sambil mengunyah ikan kesukaannya itu. Setelah menghabiskannya, aku beranjak sebelum Kaito menghentikanku.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kabur tanpa menghabiskan bubur gandumnya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. **GLEK!**

"Um, aku mau ke kamarku karena aku meninggalkan... uhh...," karangku terbata.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksaku duduk. "Len, kau bukan monyet yang sehari-hari hanya makan pisang," ucapnya sok menggurui. Aku memandangnya cemberut.

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak memakannya, kalian akan menurunkan pangkatku jadi prajurit dua?" tanyaku ketus.

Aku benci bubur gandum. Rasanya itu lho, _ugh_. Luka tersenyum lebar dan meniupkan sesendok campuran itu untukku.

"Ayo Len-chan sayang, mama Luka akan menyuapimu dengan sukarela."

Aku menggeleng kuat namun saat itu Kaito menahan kedua tanganku. Ia tersenyum licik dan menambahkan, "Ayo makan, _shota_. Nanti kamu nggak bertambah tinggi lho."

Aku melotot padanya dan langsung menerima suapannya dengan―yah― _ganas_. Campuran bubur gandum berlendir itu menuruni tenggorokanku tanpa ampun,_ hoek hoek_.

"Aku pasti ―ugh―bertambah tinggi, dasar Kaito jelek!" gerutuku sebal.

Kenapa sih, aku harus menjadi shota karena tinggi badanku dan wajahku? Terutama suaraku, memangnya ada apa dengan cowok yang bersuara seperti cewek? Piko juga sama sepertiku, tapi dia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini tuh! Well, setidaknya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di_bully_.

...atau?

Aku berhasil menghabiskannya tanpa muntah darah, meskipun perutku bergejolak seperti awan badai. Aku merogoh pocket watch-ku. Masih jam 8 pagi. Berarti 5 jam lagi kami harus berkumpul disana. Aku menghela napas dan pergi menuju kantorku ketika Kaito menghentikan langkahku.

"Kaito. Ada apa?"

"Tertarik untuk berlatih pedang pagi ini? Aku tidak―maksudku―belum memiliki jadwal untuk dua jam ke depan. Kau tahu maksudku," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aku memutar bola mata, eh, sebelah bola mataku sarkastis. Pada akhirnya, tugas-tugasnya dialihkan padaku juga. Aku mengambil notes kecil tempat aku menulis jadwal di sakuku dan mengecek. Yup, aku tidak punya jadwal juga. Kaito bersiul.

"Kau workaholic, deh."

Aku? Workaholic? Yang benar saja!

"Dengar ya, aku nggak workaholic! Aku cuma mengerjakan sesuatu lebih baik dari orang lain! Apalagi aku harus mengatur 90% pekerjaanmu terus aku harus mengatur proposal data, mengatur penyerangan, strategi, membuat peta, mengurus pekerjaan Juvenal pemula, membereskan kamar tidurmu, menyapu halaman, mencuci dan menyetrika bajuku dan punya...," suaraku menghilang.

Oke, kalau dipikir-pikir_ lagi_...

"_Kau_ workaholic~" Kaito mendeklarasikan penuh kemenangan.

Aku mengerang stress. Kenapa sih, aku harus selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang macam ini?

"Terserah. Oke, kuterima," kataku menyerah.

"Kutunggu di tempat latihan yang biasa."

Aku mengangguk. Aku pergi ke kamarku, mengambil pedang kesayanganku dan termenung sesaat ketika melihat foto aku dan adik kembarku saat kami masih kecil di meja (bukan, bukan meja _**rias**_) kerjaku. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini dan sekarang kesempatan ada di depan mata.

"Karakuri Eyes," gumamku pada diri sendiri lalu tersenyum,

"tunggu saja."

***Subject 41-v02***

Aku terbangun. Seseorang menendang kandangku.

"Sampai kapan mau tidur, hah?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan sambil terus menendang kandangku dengan kasar.

Aku segera bangkit dan keluar dari kadang berterali besi itu saat pria itu membukakan pintu kandangku yang dikunci setiap kali aku masuk. Sesampainya aku diluar, segera saja tangannya merenggut rambutku yang pirang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali meringis kesakitan.

"Ulangi itu lagi dan aku akan dengan senang hati mencungkil matamu yang satu lagi!" desisnya.

Aku mengerinyit, seakan merasakan kembali luka di mata kiriku.

"Maafkan saya, Profesor Kiyoteru," mohonku gemetaran.

Dia menatapku sesaat dan menyentakkanku ke belakang. Aku terhempas di lantai granit yang dingin.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, _subjek_. Berdiri. Boss memanggilmu dan temanmu yang bodoh itu," ujarnya kasar sambil menunjuk sudut ruangan.

Aku melihat seorang gadis seumuranku dengan rambut magenta yang dikuncir dua spiral menatap Profesor Kiyoteru ketakutan. Subjek lain yang masih berada di kandang menatap kami waswas.

"Ikuti aku, 41 dan 53," perintahnya ketus.

Kami berdua bergegas mengikutinya.

"41, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu pelan saat Profesor Kiyoteru berpaling.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Anak ini, Subject 53-v03 dan aku, adalah orang yang paling sering dipanggil oleh Profesor Miku, bos besar di organisasi ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, entah sudah berapa tahun. Kami subjek bimbingan Profesor Kiyoteru, jadi wajar kalau kami mengenal satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang kami cukup akrab. Kami dibimbing dengan cara yang sama, diajarkan pelajaran yang sama, sehingga aku lebih suka menyebutnya teman seperjuangan.

Seingatku, aku sudah disini seumur hidupku. Aku tidak mengingat apapun selain tempat ini, siksaan, para ilmuwan berjubah putih yang suka menyakiti, dan membunuh. Rasanya hanya itu yang mengisi 16 tahun hidupku, kalau kau tidak menghitung 53. Disini kami tidak memiliki nama khusus. Kami hanya dipanggil subjek atau dengan nomor kode kami, karena_ memang itulah_ kami.

Subjek-subjek seperti kami hanyalah bahan percobaan senjata biologis yang dibuat para profesor disini, yang biasanya diperjual belikan sebagai pembunuh di negara-negara tetangga. Namun, organisasi ini menyimpan yang terbaik sebagai cadangan apabila diserang, seperti aku dan 53. Kami salah satu dari subjek-subjek terkuat disini, 53 dengan keahliannya menggunakan cutlass―semacam pedang pendek― dan aku dengan kemahiranku menggunakan handgun. Selain hal itu dan fakta bahwa setiap subjek hanya memiliki satu mata, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal organisasi ini, karena itu salah. Semua subjek yang ingin mencari tahu atau mencoba melawan tidak pernah terlihat lagi oleh subjek lainnya. Baru-baru ini aku menyadari beberapa dari mereka digunakan untuk bahan makanan para profesor.

Mereka bilang, otak manusia dapat membawa kepintaran dan keabadian. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Bagi_ku_, manusia hanya mahluk rapuh yang begitu ingin kuhancurkan.

Profesor itu menuntun kami ke koridor bercat putih yang kukenal nyaris seumur hidup kami. Di ujung lorong itu, kami sampai di ruangan megah dengan singgasana tinggi di atas sebuah tangga rendah. Di atasnya, duduk seorang wanita berambut tosca yang disanggul dan berkacamata. Ia mengenakan jubah putih dan rok kerja pendek, seperti semua profesor wanita di tempat ini. Seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hijau muda dengan seragam sniper berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapannya yang tajam memandangku dan 53.

Kami mendekati Profesor Miku dan berlutut tanpa memandangnya, dan tanpa segan wanita itu menaruh kedua kakinya yang tadi disilangkan ke atas kepala kami.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian," ujarnya.


	3. Sylven Zale

***Subject 41-v02***

"Penyerangan lagi," keluh 53 saat Profesor Kiyoteru meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar."

53 memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya, 41? Kau membenci mereka?"

Aku menghela napas. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, Cuma rasanya... menyenangkan. Menghancurkan sesuatu yang harus dihancurkan. Sesuatu yang begitu rapuh," jawabku jujur.

Kami memasuki tempat dimana kandang kami berada. Seisi ruangan itu menatap ke arah kami dengan satu mata. Mereka semua subjek bermata merah dengan tatapan kosong. Subjek-subjek yang tidak akan kami lihat lagi dalam waktu dekat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan diperjual belikan ke negara-negara tetangga. Dan aku tidak peduli. Itu perintah bos kami. Dan perintah itu selalu mutlak. _Selalu_.

Di kandang kami sudah disiapkan makanan hambar yang ditakar menurut kadar gizi kami. Kami segera masuk dan memakannya sampai habis. Sebentar lagi kami akan disuruh bersiap oleh para profesor itu. Benar saja, setelah kami memakannya, seorang profesor berjubah putih masuk dan menyeret kami ruang ganti. Aku mengganti bajuku yang mirip baju rumah sakit dengan seragam yang biasa kupakai saat penyerangan, sebuah dress ketat tanpa lengan berwarna merah, stocking putih dengan geta, dan jubah putih seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh profesor-profesor itu. Aku membuka perban di mata kiriku, menelusuri luka cungkilan yang memanjang ke bawah mata kananku. Aku membuangnya dan mengambil perban baru. Aku menata rambutku dan menyanggulnya dengan tusukan dengan hiasan mawar merah di ujungnya. Ketika selesai, aku menatap diriku di cermin. Aku bukan subjek lagi di cermin. Aku terlihat seperti...

...mereka.

Aku meraba benda di kantongku. Benda itu berbentuk lingkaran dan berpermukaan dingin dan halus. Sudah lama aku menyimpan benda ini, satu-satunya pelanggaranku pada para jubah putih. Benda itu adalah sebuah cincin yang indah, dengan batu berwarna citrus yang seringkali membawa nostalagia. Terlalu indah sampai aku merasa bahwa benda ini tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Aku menggengamnya lebih erat dan bau harum seperti dupa menguar di udara. Bau yang menenangkan.

"41? Kita dipanggil," bisik seseorang di belakangku.

Aku berbalik cepat dan mendapati seorang profesor pembimbing kami berdiri berdiri di belakang kami, menatap kami sinis. Aku cepat-cepat memasukkan cincin itu ke kantongku dan mengikutinya meniti sebuah tangga panjang yang menuju ke bawah.

Di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah terowongan bawah tanah yang rumit dan panjang, menghubungkan tempat ini ke seluruh distrik di Hasegraal dan negara tetangga. Jalur rahasia yang hanya diketahui organisasi ini. Karena inilah kami selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran Aurick-Aurick bodoh itu. Terowongan panjang itu berdinding alumunium dan berlantai granit dingin, dengan luas yang bisa menampung tiga buah tank. Di setiap sisinya terdapat pintu-pintu besar dengan label-label yang berbeda.

Profesor Kiyoteru menuntun kami ke pintu besar bertuliskan _Hasegraal_ yang bercabang menjadi lima. Ia membuka sebuah pintu.

Yang bertuliskan _Distrik Tiga: Sylven._

* * *

***Len***

Aku berjalan menuju kantor jendral besar dan melihat jam. 13.35. Bagus. Berarti aku tidak terlambat.

Aku sampai lebih dulu ke ruangan itu dan memberi hormat kepada Jendral Besar Seamour a.k.a. adik dari ibuku, tante Lily yang duduk di ujung meja yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu cukup besar, diisi oleh meja rapat dari kaca tahan peluru yang cukup besar. Di sekeliling meja besar itu terdapat beberapa bangku kerja dengan label nama. Di belakang meja itu terdapat layar hologram raksasa tempat kami biasa menyusun rencana. Jendral besar balas mengangguk sopan lalu mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku segera duduk di kursi dengan label nama _Letnan Chamberlain._ Tak lama kemudian, Luka dan Meiko masuk disusul oleh Kaito. Huh, jendral macam apa yang terlambat 8 menit di sebuah pertemuan penting? Jendral besar berdiri dan berdeham sopan.

"Selamat siang. Saya yakin kalian sudah mengerti alasan kalian berada di sini."

Kami seraya mengangguk. Ia berbalik memunggungi kami dan menjentikkan jari. Layar hologram itu menyala dan sesaat menampilkan lambang yang menyerupai kincir angin, lambang negara Hasegraal.

"Nah, kita semua tahu tentang penyerangan organisasi Karakuri Eyes, yang baru saja terjadi enam hari yang lalu di kota Shea di distrik 5, Azfield. Seminggu sebelumnya, terjadi juga penyerangan di sebuah kota terpencil bernama Hyder di Renshaw, distrik yang menjadi letak Markas Besar Angkatan Udara. Seminggu sebelumnya lagi kasus pertama terjadi di Distrik 4, Ortense, tepatnya di kota bernama Adara. Adara merupakan perbatasan antara Distrik 4 dan 3, sehingga transportasi menjadi terhambat karena Aurick harus mengamankan lokasi-lokasi tersebut. Karena warga merasa resah tentang ini, pemerintah meminta kita turun tangan secara langsung, mengingat penanganan oleh prajurit hanya akan menghambat," jelas tanteku itu panjang lebar.

"Disini kita bisa melihat petanya," katanya lagi sambil memilih sebuah ikon hologram yang muncul lalu berbalik menghadap kami.

Sebuah gambar besar terpampang, yang membuatku langsung ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"Um, Jendral Besar?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura tenang.

Orang lain kecuali tanteku hanya melongo melihat gambar itu.

"Panggil aku Kak Lily dong!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Oh, Tuhan, kalau dia bukan atasanku, aku sudah membunuhnya. Oke aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Aku nyaris menggebrak meja.

"TANTE! ITU BUKAN PETA!" bentakku emosi.

Wanita itu spontan berbalik. Benar, itu bukan peta.

Itu fotoku waktu umurku 11 dengan **dress gothic lolita**.

Aku membenturkan kepalaku di meja putus asa. Imageku hancur sudah.

Wajah Kaito memerah dan dalam sekejap dia terkapar mimisan.

"Ups, maaf deh. Salah gambar."

_**SALAH GAMBAR KEPALAMU!**_

Aku segera mengedarkan pandangan. Huff, untung hanya ada kami di ruangan ini. Meiko dan Luka segera tersadar dan menatapku.

"Len, kau harus jujur padaku. Kau itu cowok atau cewek?" tanya Luka dengan mimik serius.

"AKU COWOK TULEN!" seruku jengkel.

Meiko menatapku tajam dari atas ke bawah.

"Buktikan," ujarnya.

_Apa maksudmu dengan buktikan? _Aku mundur selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Aku terselamatkan dari pelecehan yang bakal kuingat seumur hidupku dengan dehaman tanteku-tersayang-yang-baru-saja-merusak-image-yang-kubuat-selama-bertahun-tahun.

"Um, seseorang harus membangunkan Kaito sebelum dia kehabisan darah," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito.

Luka berjalan ke arahnya dan menyodoknya dengan sebuah tongkat. Tunggu, darimana tongkat itu muncul?

"Hei, masih hidup?" tanyanya sambil terus menyodoknya.

Kaito segera sadar dan mengusap hidungnya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

"Aku... tidak... apa-apa..." katanya sambil kembali duduk.

Tanteku segera mengganti gambar itu dengan peta yang benar untuk mencegah dia pingsan lagi. Aku menghela napas lega namun tetap menatapnya tajam. Dia harus membayar soal ini!

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan. Untuk penyerangan ini, aku sudah mengatur tim. Yang terdiri dari kita berlima," ujarnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Aku mau membuka mulut ketika ia memotong kembali, "Dengan aku sebagai pemimpin, tentu saja. Maaf, _shota_."

"Cih."

Jendral besar tersenyum padaku lalu kembali berbalik.

"Kita semua tahu penyerangan selanjutnya setelah melihat peta, bukan begitu rekan-rekan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pola yang mudah. Adara, Hyder, Azfield. Pola yang mudah. Kaito tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Um, Ketua? Saya tidak mengerti."

Aku tanpa sadar menepuk keningku. Demi Pelindung Hasegraal, bisa _nggak_ sih tanteku ini menyerahkan jabatan jendralnya padaku saja? Bahkan Piko si juru masak bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ini! Aku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Aku meminta izin maju ke depan panggung dan menggantikan Jendral besar berceramah di depan hologram.

"Kalau begitu biar aku jelaskan supaya otakmu yang kecil itu bisa memproses datanya, Kaito-senpai yang luar biasa cerdas. Kita bisa menarik garis dalam jalur ini, bukan begitu? Organisasi yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi selalu menggonakan pola dalam setiap penyerangan. Dan dalam asumsi kita semua, pola itu berbentuk persegi panjang," aku menatap Kaito penuh harap.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

"OH!" ucapnya akhirnya.

Aku membelalak dan tersenyum. Akhir―

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," sambungnya lagi.

Aku mengerang dan berjongkok putus asa. Seseorang, **bunuh aku**.

"Sabar, Len-kun," kata Jendral besar yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingku seraya menepuk punggungku.

Bagus. Aku butuh penghiburan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, semua orang menarik napas kaget. Aku melupakan rasa-ingin-matiku dan melihat ke arah pandang orang-orang yang terkesiap.

Benar, itu adalah layar.

Benar, yang muncul adalah screen saver yang berupa fotoku saat masih 12 tahun.

Dengan kostum stocking jaring dan kuping kelinci.

Rasa ingin matiku terupgrade menjadi; 'Seseorang bunuh tanteku ini.'

Aku terkesiap panik.

"BAGAIMANA―? AKU TIDAK INGAT AKU PERNAH MEMAKAI ITU _SEBELUMNYA_!" jeritku.

Demi Pelindung Hasegraal, aku terdengar 100% cewek saat menjerit. Yang jelas-jelas menambah keputus asaanku sebagai letnan _shota_. Meiko yang ternganga lebar sejenak menatapku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingat bukan berarti itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Oh, sial. Semua pimpinan angkatan darat Hasegraal adalah lolicon gila.

Seseorang harus menyelamatkanku dari sini.

"LEN! Kau sumpal pakai apa?" tanya Luka yang histeris.

Aku melihat Kaito yang tak sadarkan diri dalam genangan darah. Jelas dia tidak dapat diselamatkan di titik ini.

"Dengar. Aku bahkan ti―"

"Seingatku silikon," putus tanteku yang hobi cross dressing itu.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat Meiko menyerbu dan menggenggam bagian depan tuksedoku. Tepatnya bukan itu sih. Kau mau aku jujur? Oke, dia meraba dadaku. Dan aku seperti, 'Hebat. Dia merabaku. Aku pesimis soal masalah menikah sekarang.'

"KYAAAAA!"

Meiko terdiam sesaat.

"Rata seperti papan gilasan," komentarnya.

Entah kenapa, komentar itu membuatku sakit hati. Aku mendorong Meiko menjauh.

"Demi Hasegraal, AKU COWOK!" bentakku marah.

Kaito yang kupikir mati kehabisan darah itu bangkit dari kematian (!) dan berlutut sambil memegang tangan kananku.

"Len, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Ow, dia sangat roman―

TUNGGU! Barusan aku nyaris bilang **apa?**

Aku berusaha menendangnya namun meleset.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, dasar _yaoi_! Tante―"

"Kakak."

"―Kakak Lily tersayang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, jelaskan maksudmu soal pola itu dan selesaikan rapat sial ini!"

Jendral besar ternyata punya sedikit kesadaran tentang statusnya untuk mendengarkan omonganku.

"Semuanya, kembali ke tempat masing-masing," perintahnya dengan suara berwibawa.

Oh, ternyata masih ada yang waras di ruangan ini. Terimakasih, wahai Hasegraal. Kami semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing sesuai perintah.

"Nah. Di peta ini, kita dapat membuat pola gerakannya. Dia membentuk segitiga sama sisi. Dengan begitu, kita dapat menebak sasaran keempat. Yang jelas membentuk persegi panjang."

Kaito akhirnya terbelalak mengerti.

"Dan sasaran keempat adalah..."

"Benar. Sebuah kota di Distrik 3 atau yang kita sebut sebagai Sylven. Zale. Dan," aku berhenti untuk menatap ekspresi Kaito. "Kampung halamanmu."

Saat itu aku tidak tahu akan ada seseorang yang berpulang selamanya.

_Belum._


	4. Undesirable Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor the charas... It's all belongs to Crypton Media and the songwriter, Hitoshizuku-p**

**The only thing I have from this fanfic is my tiny tiny imagination of the story~**

**For all readers, sorry because Spica-san only remember to write disclaimer in this chapter**

**PLUS**

**I have to sorry you guys for waiting for the LONG LONG LOOOOONGNG update..**

**to repay for that, I made the story 5 times longer (AND I'M NOT KIDDING FOLKS)**

**Well, then.. Happy reading minna-san! XDDD**

**P.S. Don't forget to RnR!**

**Spica-san Dee**

* * *

***Len***

"Hah? Karakuri Eyes akan datang kemari? Tidak mungkin! Yang mungkin itu mereka kabur karena takut pada Angkatan Laut Hasegraal yang aman ini! Angkatan Darat mundur saja!" ujar pemuda berambut ungu yang dikuncir satu itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Ugh, pemuda yang menyebalkan!

Eh, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa?

Hm, biar kujelaskan.

Mengetahui bahwa sasaran berikutnya adalah kota tempat Angkatan Laut Hasegraal bermarkas ―alias Zale― kami segera pergi kesana. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kami harus menyebrang sungai untuk sampai ke distrik 3 dan menyampaikan berita tentang Karakuri Eyes. Dan kami belum memasuki administrasi sial itu sebelumnya jadi kami diharuskan (Baca: _dipaksa_) untuk mendaftar di tempat bodoh itu supaya mereka mengijinkan kami masuk. Kami bahkan harus menunggu seharian meskipun kami memiliki kekuasaan. Memang, Angkatan Laut bukan tempat kekuasaan kami. Dan setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya kami dipertemikan dengan Laksamana besar angkatan laut. Dan apa yang kami dapatkan dari pria berambut sewarna terong itu? Dia hanya tertawa dan menyombongkan pasukannya. Yang benar saja!

Kaito berusaha tidak memakinya dengan susah payah dan membuka mulut.

"Tapi Laksamana besar Zephyer―"

"Gakupo saja, darling."

"―terserah. Kami mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan terburuk kalau besok akan ada penyerangan dan kami yakin dengan bantuan kami kita bisa mencegah..." ia berhenti sesaat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," ujarnya akhirnya, merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada diantara kami yang terkesan. Akhirnya Jendral besar angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mengizinkan kami menginap disini sementara untuk jaga-jaga? Kalau besok mereka benar-benar datang―"

"Mereka tidak akan datang! Penjahat kelas kakap pun tidak bisa menembus pertahanan kami. Bahkan tidak seorangpun disini yang bisa masuk ke kamarku kecuali aku saking amannya!" serunya.

Aku melihat pintu kamarnya di sudut mataku, jadi diam-diam aku berjalan kesana. Aku melihat mesin password di sisi kanan dindingnya, jadi aku iseng mencoba. Aku mengetikkan '_'_ hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Dan lampu hijau di mesin itu menyala dan pintu kamarnya mengayun terbuka. Aku masuk ke dalam. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang bodoh yang sedang ribut di luar itu, aku menelusuri kamarnya. Yah, kalau kau anak polos yang sedang belajar istilah-istilah seperti ecchi atau yuri atau yaoi atau adultery romance, jelas ini adalah tempat yang tepat. Ruangan ini benar-benar butuh inspeksi kebersihan. Sampah-sampah seperti kantong kertas bekas makanan, lunch box bento sebulan lalu, terong busuk (maksudku, ewww, orang macam apa sih yang makan _terong mentah_ di dalam kamarnya?), dan gumpalan-berlendir-yang-dibungkus-tisu-yang-aku-tidak-ingin-benar-benar-tahu-apa-isinya bertebaran memenuhi lantai. Kemudian aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sudut ruangan. Aku keluar dan melambaikan benda itu penuh kemenangan ke arah mereka.

"Ada yang merasa punya boxer bergambar terong?" tanyaku penuh kemenangan.

Mereka sontak berbalik. Sang Laksamana Besar menatapku tak percaya.

"Ba―bagaimana..." ia terbata kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Meiko tersenyum padaku sejenak dan menatapnya.

"Jadi," ia tersenyum polos, "'tidak bisa dibuka orang lain kecuali dirimu' ya?"

Aku hanya mencibir padanya sambil terus mengayunkan boxer itu di udara. Untuk meyakinkan kalau semua Juvenal yang berseliweran disini dapat melihatnya. Laksamana besar itu segera merampas benda keunguan itu dari tanganku dan memencet beberapa tombol di mesin password itu sambil memaki.

"Kutebak kau menggantinya dengan '_zephyersilaksamanabesarkeren_'," tebakku asal.

Dia menatapku shock.

"TAHU DARI MANA?"

Oke, tadinya aku benar-benar cuma bercanda.

Jendral Besar menggosok kedua tangannya puas.

"Jadi? Anda akan mempersilahkan kami menginap di sini atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Laksamana besar itu menatap Kaito penuh permohonan.

"Maaf ya, persahabatan masa kecil tidak berlaku pada saat-saat seperti ini dan ini adalah perintah dari Jendral besar," terang Kaito yang memasang _innocent smile._

"Kenapa namaku disebut paling akhir?" protes Jendral besar.

Kaito mengacuhkannya dan terus tersenyum. Pria malang itu mengerang putus asa.

"Baiklah! Kalian boleh tinggal untuk berjaga-jaga!" ujar Laksamana itu akhirnya, menyerah.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi tidak kurasakan hawa keberadaannya berbicara, "Tapi Laksamana Besar Zephyer―!"

Jujur deh, aku nyaris refleks memenggal kepalanya. Kami semua (kecuali Laksamana Besar itu, tentu saja) tersentak kaget. Di hadapan kami muncul seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuranku dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir miring. Kesan pertamaku adalah; _Phew. Untung aku tidak jadi mengeluarkan pedang._

"Tidak masalah, Laksamana Iphigene, lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh," ujar pria itu tegas.

Eh? Anak cengeng ini Laksamana?

Ternyata bukan hanya Aurick Angkatan Darat yang diisi orang-orang gila.

"Antarkan mereka ke kamar tempat tamu kita biasa menginap," perintahnya.

Laksamana itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor. Aku dan para Aurick Angkatan Darat lainnya bertatapan sesaat kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Ikuti saya. Ng, nama saya N―Neru. Neru Iphigene," katanya terbata.

Aku mengangkat topiku dan menghormat untuk formalitas.

"Letnan Jendral Len Chamberlain siap melayani anda."

Ketika kembali tegak, aku melihat pipinya memerah. Ia tergesa-gesa bersembunyi di belakang tembok sebuah koridor. Kesan keduaku; _Cewek yang aneh_.

"S―salam kenal..."

Kaito memberi salam hormat dan berkata, "Aku Jendral Kaito Maclean. Panggil saja aku 'Kaito' atau 'Cool Kyte'. Kai-pyon juga boleh. Lalu―"

"Hentikan bodoh. Kau menakutinya," selaku ketika melihat Laksamana itu mundur menjauh.

Gadis itu langsung melemparkan tatapan terima kasih padaku. Aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum balik.

"Aku Mayor Meiko Reagan. Umurku 19 dan aku suka bir! Aku single dan―"

"Sudahlah," potongku tak sabar.

"Kau orang yang membosankan, tahu tidak?"

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, aku Jendral Besar Lily Seamour. Salam kenal, Laksamana Iphigene," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian kami menunggu perkenalan terakhir.

...

Oke, ini dia.

...

*dua menit kemudian*

.

.

.

Aku mulai menyerah. Aku berdeham dengan sengaja.

"Um, bumi memanggil Luka?" panggilku.

Luka tersentak kaget, terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

Aku menghela napas. Ini bakal sulit.

"Kau. Dia. Perkenalan. Astaga, kau melamun kenapa, sih?"

Aku menengok ke arah pandangannya tadi. Tidak ada apapun yang spesial. Hanya ada...

Tunggu.

Jangan bilang kalau...

Meiko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hoooo... Jadi begitu," ucapnya sok tahu.

"TUNGGU! Aku tadi cuma―"

"Neru, siapa nama Laksamana besar yang berdiri di sana itu?"

Laksamana itu tampak kebingungan.

"Eh? Maksudmu Laksamana Besar Gakupo Zephyer?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, ternyata namanya Gakupo...," katanya lalu menarik napas.

Kemudian dia mulai bersenandung keras-keras,

"Luka dan Gakupo di bawah pohon

B. E. R. C. I. U. M. A. N.

Pertama datang dengan cinta,

Lalu datang dengan perkawinan,

Lalu datang Luka dengan kereta ba―"

"MEIKO! Hentikan! Dengarkan, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain! dasar―" suaranya terhenti ketika aku menepuk bahunya.

"APA?" bentaknya tanpa sengaja.

Oke, kalau mau jujur, Luka yang marah agak (Mengakuinya membuatku gengsi, sih) mengerikan. Aku menyembunyikan wajah kagetku dengan baik, untunglah. Apa jadinya kalau seorang Letnan takut pada Brigadir yang jelas-jelas dua tingkat di bawahnya?

"Kapan kenalannya?" Luka tampak tersadar.

"Oh. Oh ya. Baiklah. Aku Luka Freia, Brigadir Jendral Aurick Angkatan Darat. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya memperkenalkan.

Laksamana bernama Neru itu mengangguk dan melirikku diam-diam. _Well, _sebenarnya tidak terlalu diam-diam kalau aku menyadarinya. Tapi sudahlah. Peduli amat.

"Baiklah, lewat sini," katanya mempersilahkan.

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

Aku dan 53 memasuki kendaraan bawah tanah yang biasa kami gunakan untuk melintasi terowongan lintas distrik. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati headmaster kami, Miku Sirenee dan bodyguard pribadinya, Gumi Rhiannon berada di dalam kendaraan itu.

"Mistress? Anda ikut dalam misi ini?" tanya 53 yang benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Moodnya mungkin sangat baik hari ini, jadi ia hanya menjawab, "Ada keperluan penting yang subjek rendahan seperti kalian tidak perlu tahu," bukannya langsung memerintahkan bodyguard yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu untuk menembak kepala 53.

Aku mendapati Profesor Kiyoteru mendecak kecewa diam-diam.

"Aku mendengar itu, Profesor Durikken," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Yes, my Lady. Maafkan saya yang telah lancang, my Lady," ucapnya cepat-cepat.

Aku hanya berjalan dalam diam ke tempat kami para subjek biasa duduk. Kendaraan ini berjalan sangat cepat (aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi kurasa lebih cepat dari 500km/jam karena jarak antar distrik dapat mencapai 150km atau lebih) namun tak terasa, sebuah mahakarya organisasi Karakuri Eyes.

Karakuri Eyes tidak hanya terdiri dari profesor yang ahli biologi, tapi juga teknisi, fisikawan, dan ahli dalam berbagai bidang. Para Aurick selalu mengira mereka berurusan dengan organisasi mafia kelas kakap biasa. Nyatanya, organisasi ini lebih rumit dari itu. Kami bisa dibilang penguasa bayangan di Negara Hasegraal. Semua kriminal tahu nama kami dan selalu menawarkan akses yang mereka miliki. Dengan kata lain, kami menguasai bagian yang di luar kekuasaan negara ini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Organisasi ini lebih berkuasa dari yang mereka duga.

Perjalanan ini hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Profesor Kiyoteru hanya duduk sambil memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya. Aku duduk termenung sambil sekali-kali mengecek magazine handgunku. 53 melamun, tatapannya seakan menembus dinding kendaraan bawah tanah ini, mencapai negeri nun jauh yang dilihatnya. Bahkan Mistress kami terus menerus menatap jendela yang menampilkan terowongan bawah tanah yang gelap. Bodyguardnya, yang lebih sering kami panggil Ms. Rhiannon, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kendaraan tiba-tiba memelankan kecepatannya dan berbelok ke sebuah tikungan. Kami mendengar suara air yang mengalir deras di atas kepala kami, tapi kami mengabaikannya. Itu pasti Sungai Decla yang memisahkan Feormont dengan Sylven. Kendaraan yang menyerupai kereta ini akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gerbang. Di cahaya remang, aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat nama gerbang itu melalui jendela. Di sana tertulis; _Zale, Distrik Tiga_. Kami turun dari kereta itu dan menaiki sebuah tangga ke atas. Kami disambut oleh langit malam di sebuah taman yang terbengkalai dan udara bergaram. Dalam cahaya bulan purnama, aku bisa melihat Mistress kami tersenyum.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

* * *

***Len***

Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Terus terang, aku tidak menduga ada kamar tamu semegah ini di Gedung Pertahanan Aurick Angkatan Laut. Kamarnya setidaknya seluas 9x5 meter, dengan tempat tidur king size dan kamar mandi. _Dengan bath tub pribadi_. Aku tadinya tidak memperhatikannya, tapi aku baru sadar si Laksamana Besar Panggil-Saja-Aku-Gakupo-Darling memiliki kamar yang serupa. _Well,_ apa boleh buat. Kamarnya berantakan, sih. Sebagus apapun sebuah kamar, kalau seperti kamar si '_itu _' menurutku sama saja.

Di luar kamar terdapat balkon yang langsung menghadap ke Kota Zale yang dekat dengan Laut Arion yang dekat dengan Sylven. Terus terang, viewnya perlu diancungkan jempol. Bulan purnama yang terang memantulkan cahayanya pada air laut, membuatnya terlihat sangat terang. Kota Zale sendiri terlihat bercahaya dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala. Bintang bercahaya terang, khas langit di kota tepi laut. Udara laut malam terasa amat dingin, menembus piyama sutra putihku. Sesekali aku melihat albatros berterbangan di langit. Satu kata; _indah_. Aku tidak percaya Karakuri Eyes tega menyerang kota seindah ini.

Aku menyandarkan tanganku sambil bertopang dagu pada balkon yang dirancang dengan model mediteranian itu. Aku merasa ada yang agak aneh di pola penyerangan itu. Bentuk itu terlihat menyilang. Kalau memang pola tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang, kenapa mereka membuatnya menelusuri diagonalnya? Tapi aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Besok mereka akan menyerang kota ini. Kalau kami dapat menangkap mereka, kami akan mendapatkan kunci untuk meringkus seluruhnya.

_Dan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga Chamberlain._

Aku meraih pocket watchku yang tidak pernah kutinggalkan saat aku pergi. Jujur deh, aku sangat menghargai ketepatan waktu. Yang aku tidak menghargai orang-orang macam _Kaito_. Jam 11. 29. Aku tidak sadar waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang tengah malam dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku harus menyalahkan Kaito yang memaksaku meminum kopi. Maksudku, hei, aku punya pencernaan yang lemah dan aku tidak terbiasa minum kopi! Harusnya Kaito bodoh itu mengerti! Aku menghela napas dan menutup mata. Semua ini membuatku ingat pada masa laluku. Bulan bersinar terang seakan tak tahu menahu tentangku.

Waktu aku masih kecil, ibuku sering mengajariku dan Rin menyanyi. Suara Rin terdengar merdu seperti burung berkicauan. Suara yang seperti malaikat. Suara ibuku memang indah, namun aku? Suaraku tidak rendah maupun tinggi. Sejak dulu aku tidak percaya diri untuk menyanyi, suara mereka jauh lebih bagus dariku. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku suka menyanyi. Perasaan yang membuncah di dadaku, kelegaan yang terlepas di udara, perasaan yang tertumpah dalam setiap nadanya, itu semua tak tergantikan. Tapi sejak kematian keluargaku, aku tidak pernah menyanyi lagi. Aku membuka mata perlahan, memori masa lalu terkenang kembali. Aku mengingat sebuah lagu yang sering disenandungkan ibu kami saat ia mengira kami telah tidur. Aku bisa mengingat semua liriknya, meskipun itu sudah bertahun-tahun silam.

_There's shadow that never goes_

_There's a name that always be remember_

_So I hide you_

_So you stay there in the deepest corner_

_And you won't sink in the sea of memories_

_Here in the Grass Field_

_There's time when you were forgotten_

_There's time when I search for you_

_So I come one step closer_

_So I could see the demise that reflected on your eyes_

_And realize you're the memories I want to kill_

_Here in the Grass Field_

_There are you made by illusion_

_There are times when I saw you through the glass of delirium_

_So I stay in the name of 'wish' and 'true'_

_So these wings will flap like an angel_

_And i will disappear without losing you_

_Here in the Grass Field_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Keren, _shota_," sapa suara yang familier di belakangku.

Aku tersentak dan berbalik.

"Kaito? Masuk dari mana?"

Ia menunjuk pintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar.

"Lebih rajinlah mengunci pintu."

Oh, yeah. Aku lupa total soal itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Suaramu bagus. Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu menyanyi sebelumnya." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke sebelahku.

"Tidak, terima kasih pada kopi bodohmu itu," jawabku ketus. Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Kupikir daya tahanmu lebih baik dari _itu_."

"Berisik. Kau sendiri? Tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku balik.

Kaito terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku sempat menyelinap pergi tadi."

Menyelinap pergi? Kaito _banget._

"Untuk apa?" Kaito terdiam lagi.

"Mencari... seseorang," jawabnya pelan.

Aku nyaris membuka mulut untuk bertanya ketika ia meneruskan, "Lalu aku menemukan putri berambut pirang yang berwajah manis yang menyanyi di atas balkon dan kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya!"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Oh, _ha-ha_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau menyanyi. Suaramu merdu. Kenapa tidak melakukannya lebih sering saja?"

Aku bahkan tidak **sadar** aku menyanyi.

Aku ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melakukannya."

Ia tersenyum dan menatapku. "Kulihat kau menikmatinya. Lagu itu... lagu dari Azfield kan? '_The Song of Grass Field'._"

Aku menatapnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saat melihatku, aku pasti tidak dapat menyembunyikan terkejutanku.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku heran.

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Kadang Jendral Besar menyanyikannya tanpa sadar kalau sedang mengisi proposal kerja. Dia mirip denganmu," terangnya.

_Dengannya? Yang benar saja._

"Kau harus berhati-hati soal mengunci pintu. Bisa saja yang masuk bukan aku tapi mahluk itu, Laksamana Nuri―"

"Neru."

"―Miru siapalah itu. Dia kan sedikit terobsesi padamu," nasihatnya sok tahu.

Bagus. Pertama Tante Lily. Lalu Luka dan Meiko. Sekarang Laksamana aneh itu. Seperti daftar cewek aneh pengejarku kurang banyak saja.

"Bicara soal Laksamana, kelihatannya kau akrab dengan Laksamana Besar itu. Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

Kaito tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Aku melipat tanganku dan menatapnya sinis. "Kaito, _please_ deh," jawabku penuh sakrasme.

Ia mengangkat tangannya seakan menyerah.

"Oke, oke. Dia itu semacam... teman masa kecil. Tepatnya, kami diasuh di tempat yang sama."

Teman masa kecil? Bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan. Maksudku, pantas saja dia bertumbuh jadi mahluk seperti ini. Tapi, diasuh? Itu hal yang jauh berbeda.

"Diasuh? Kau tinggal di tempat asuhan?"

Kaito menatap menerawang, hal yang jarang dilakukannya.

"Semacam itulah. Ada aku, dia, beberapa anak lain, dan sepasang kembar yang berbeda lima tahun dariku, anak kandung pemilik panti asuhan itu. Aku diasuh disana beberapa tahun dan..." suaranya terhenti.

"Dan?"

Raut wajahnya menggelap.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Pokoknya aku tidak diasuh disana lagi, titik."

Ia berbalik menatap ke kejauhan. Keheningan yang panjang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kaito memang tipe orang yang suka bercanda, tapi dia tipe orang yang akan serius pada waktunya.

"Len?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu saudari kembarmu itu... seperti apa?"

Ini pertanyaan yang jarang dilontarkan oleh seseorang, tapi kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Rin?" tanyaku balik. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap mata kananku yang terbungkus eyepatch.

"Dia itu seperti cahaya."

"Cahaya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bohong lagi sekarang.

"Terlihat indah, tetapi terkadang menyilaukan. Menyakitkan. Membuatku melihat bayanganku. Tapi di balik itu semua, aku membutuhkannya. Aku ingin melindunginya, menginginkannya. Saat aku kehilangan dirinya, aku kehilangan cahayaku. Meskipun begitu, aku harus berjalan terus. Meskipun harus tertatih seorang diri."

Lalu aku tersadar. Buat apa aku ngomong puitis begini ke Kaito? Aku terdiam, menunggu ejekan. Bukannya mengejek seperti biasanya, Kaito malah termenung.

"Cahaya ya... Mungkin gadis itu juga seperti itu," gumamnya pelan.

Giliran aku yang tersenyum.

"Gadis siapa, hayooo?" Kaito membelalak, mukanya memerah.

"Bukan si―"

DUUAARR!

Suara Kaito terputus oleh suara ledakan. Aku dan Kaito tersentak.

"Ledakan dari arah barat daya! Jam berapa ini, Letnan?" tanyanya cepat-cepat.

"01.12 pagi!" aku tersenyum sedikit, "organisasi yang tepat waktu."

"Ayo!" ajaknya.

Aku mengikutinya keluar, menyambar seragam dan senjataku di kamar dan memakai jubah itu sambil berlari. Bukan hal yang sulit kalau kau sudah pernah ribuan kali melakukannya. Kaito pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil senjata dan seragam tentaranya dan berlari bersamaku ke luar gedung. Dalam hitungan detik, Luka, Meiko, dan Jendral besar menyusul dan bergabung bersama kami. "Ikut aku! Arah barat daya!" komando Jendral Besar, yang langsung kami ikuti.

Saat kami sampai di lokasi ledakan, yang berupa sebuah lapangan kosong, aku menangkap sosok orang berlari. Aku berpaling pada mereka dan mengangguk. _Ikuti_. Kami mengikutinya sampai sosok itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Saat ia masuk ke sebuah bangunan, kami berhenti sesaat.

"Jadi, rencana?" tanya Meiko.

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, menyusun rencana. Dalam waktu singkat, aku mengandaikan diriku menjadi sosok yang kami kejar. Kalau aku orang yang tadi, apa yang akan aku lakukan? _Menyalakan dinamit di lapangan kosong. Baru kabur saat Aurick datang. Motifku jelas. Ingin para Aurick itu mengejar. Tetapi kenapa aku ingin mereka mengejarku? Mengapa aku menyalakan dinamit di lokasi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Gedung Pertahanan Angkatan Laut tempat musuhku berada? Untuk menarik perhatian. Dengan kata lain, posisiku disini sebagai umpan. Aku akhirnya berlari ke sebuah gedung, mencari-cari sesuatu. Mencari apa? _Aku dengan cepat membuka mata.

"Kemungkinan besar dia membuat kita mengikutinya dengan sengaja. Dan menurutku, dia tidak sendirian. Mungkin," aku menunjuk bangunan itu, yang kusadari merupakan sebuah apartemen bertingkat, "sekutunya ada di dalam. Firasatku buruk. Usahakan untuk tidak berpencar."

Jendral Besar menggangguk.

"Benar. Jadi kita maju dalam kelompok."

Kami perlahan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen yang pintunya terbuka itu. Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan lebar dengan dekorasi mewah. Sebuah hall. Telingaku langsung menangkap suara orang berlari menyusuri tangga. Aku segera mengejarnya. Sosok itu berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arahku. Aku segera menghindar. Sebuah pisau pendek mendesing melewati telingaku, menancap ke sebuah lukisan di aula. Aku mendengar sosok itu bedecak dan meneruskan berlari. Aku terus mengejarnya, membuat yang lain mengikutiku. Kami terus berlari hingga kami mencapai lantai pertama.

Yang terbagi menjadi dua koridor.

Tanpa sadar aku berdecak kesal. Akan makan waktu terlalu lama untuk berkeliling untuk mencari dalam kelompok, sedangkan sosok itu telah hilang tanpa jejak.

"Tampaknya kita harus berpencar. Jendral besar?" Jendral Besar mengangguk.

"Jendral Maclean pergi denganku ke koridor kanan. Letnan Chamberlain, pergi bersama Mayor Reagan dan Brigadir Freia. Setelah urusannya 'selesai', kita berkumpul di lantai paling atas," perintahnya cepat.

Kami mengangguk mengerti dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Luka dan Meiko berlari mendahuluiku, meninggalkanku yang masih menatap khawatir ke punggung tanteku yang sedang berlari ke arah sebaliknya.

Kaito menangkap pandanganku. Aku melakukan percakapan tanpa suara padanya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan '_Kuserahkan dia padamu._' Kaito tersenyum mengerti dan mengangguk. '_Serahkan saja padaku._' Aku mengerjap padanya sesaat sebelum berbalik dan berlari. Dalam waktu singkat, aku segera bergabung dengan kedua rekanku. Kami menyusuri lorong demi lorong. Kami menghentikan langkah. Koridor ini terbagi menjadi dua. _Lagi._ Di sisi koridor sebelah kanan, kami melihat sesosok wanita berjubah putih bersandar di tembok, tersenyum menantang. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Tepat di saat kami berniat untuk mengejarnya, terdengar sebuah jeritan anak kecil yang bergema di arah sebaliknya. Aku spontan berbalik.

"Letnan!"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah di sebelah sana, kejar dia! Kita akan bertemu kembali di lantai atas," sahutku sambil berlari menjauh, ke asal suara.

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, digantikan oleh suara tangisan. Sayup, terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Aku terus berlari dan kemudian menaiki tangga sampai aku menemukan sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar itu, terdengar suara anak kecil menangis. Aku masuk dengan waswas, berjaga apabila ada seorang anggota Karakuri Eyes disana. Tetapi disana hanya ada seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang terduduk, bersandar di dinding dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Ruangan ini bercahaya remang, namun aku yakin hanya ada aku dan anak itu di ruangan ini. Setidaknya, yang masih hidup. Di tengah ruangan, aku dapat melihat tiga mayat yang terbujur kaku dan penuh darah. Aku tidak dapat memastikan gendernya, tapi lebih baik mengutamakan korban yang masih hidup. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Aku berjalan ke sampingnya perlahan ketika aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Aku mengerinyit dan mengangkat kakiku, berusaha melihat apa yang barusan kuinjak. Tanpa sadar aku menarik napas kaget. Aku menginjak genangan darah.

Dan aku menginjak sebuah bola mata yang penuh darah.

Bola mata berwarna hitam.

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu menghujani benakku. _Darah. Bola mata. Ketidak berdayaanku. Jeritan. Rasa sakit. Kebencian._

**_BENCI!_**

Aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha melenyapkan semua pikiran itu. Aku menarik napas perlahan untuk menghentikan tanganku yang gemetar hebat. Aku memejamkan mata, menenangkan diriku.

_Luka itu sudah sembuh. Kau bukan pihak yang diserang, Len. Kau adalah pihak yang _menyerang_. Kau bukan mahluk yang lemah seperti dulu. Kau sudah berada di luar kurungan masa lalumu._

Aku membuka mata dan bertatapan langsung dengan sebelah mata anak itu yang berwarna keemasan. Mata itu penuh airmata. Kesakitan. Kehilangan. Mata kirinya terbungkus oleh perban berwarna putih. Aku merasa seperti melihat diriku yang dulu. Mataku tertuju pada tangannya yang menggenggam erat perutnya. Sebuah pisau keperakan tertancap disana. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya, menggenang di lantai. Baju sailornya yang biru ternodai oleh warna merah. Aku terbelalak.

"Kau terluka!"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku.

"Anda... Aurick?" tanyanya dengan suara yang amat lirih.

Aku mengangguk.

"Jangan mema―!" suaraku terputus ketika tangannya yang ternoda oleh darah menyentuh pipiku.

Cairan merah itu membasahi wajahku. Wajahnya begitu dekat sampai aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Se―selamatkan... Yuki da...ri me―reka..."

Anak itu perlahan menunjuk ke sebuah pintu.

Aku menatapnya ragu sesaat kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Dengan syarat, bertahanlah sampai bantuan datang."

Anak itu tersenyum sedih, airmata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Pasti. Ak―u belum... mene...pati j―janjiku... padanya..."

Anak itu mengangkat dagunya.

"Na...ma...?"

Aku berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Aku Len. Len Chamberlain," jawabku akhirnya.

Aku berbalik dan berderap menuju pintu yang ditunjuknya tadi. Pintu itu ternyata mengarah ke koridor yang sebelah kirinya langsung berbatasan dengan batas gedung, yang kumaksud disini adalah kalau aku jatuh disitu, aku bakal **mampus.** Samar, aku mendengar suara dua orang berlari menaiki tangga. Aku meraih ganggang pedangku waspada. Aku berbelok menuju tangga itu. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat orang yang kucari. Dengan cahaya lampu, aku bisa melihat mereka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua dengan kulit putih dan bola mata hitam. Sebelah matanya terluka dan mengucurkan darah, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kurasa anak itu bernama Yuki. Anak itu digendong paksa oleh seorang wanita muda berambut magenta yang dikuncir dua spiral. Merasakan hawa kehadiranku, ia berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah pisau padaku. Refleks aku menebasnya dengan pedang di genggamanku. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat pria yang sedang berlari di depannya. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan kacamata.

Orang yang telah melukaiku dan adikku dan aku.

Mata kananku berdenyut lagi, pikiranku sesaat dihujani nostalagia. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berhenti. Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia masih mengenaliku.

"Lama tak jumpa, Chamberlain. Rindu padaku?"

Suaranya masih terekam di kepalaku, membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Serahkan anak itu," jawabku tajam.

Pria itu tertawa, namun itu bukan tawa yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Subjek, urus dia," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Subjek? Nama macam apa itu? Ia kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kami.

"Hei! Tunggu―" Sebuah pisau melesat di depan wajahku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menoleh melihat pemilik pisau itu, gadis berambut magenta yang sedang menggendong anak yang kucari. Perlahan gadis itu menurunkan anak perempuan itu dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Dahiku berkerut. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka membunuh seenaknya, tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menemanimu 'bermain'," ujarnya dengan wajah datar sambil meraih cutlass.

Aku mengancungkan pedangku, siaga bertarung. Aku mengayunkan pedang dan menebasnya, yang segera ditangkis oleh cutlassnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Lumayan, tapi terlalu banyak emosi."

Aku balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas sarannya,_ Miss_," ujarku sarkastis.

Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin dan menepati janjiku. Meskipun ia berbicara dengan santai, kusadari bahwa kekuatannya tidak berkurang. Cutlass itu menahan pedangku hingga tak berkutik.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu melepaskan pedangku dan berusaha menikam jantungku. Spontan aku menghindar, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar dari serangan itu. Cutlass itu menyerempet bahu kiriku, merobek seragam tentaraku.

Respon pertamaku cuma; _Ow._ Tapi seperempat milidetik kemudian, darah bercipratan dari luka itu. Darah segar merembes ke kain seragamku.

Respon kedua; _Duh, bakal merepotkan untuk mencuci ini. Apakah toko di dekat Gedung Pertahanan Aurick punya pemutih pakaian? Hmm, kurasa aku harus memastikannya. Tunggu, kenapa aku yang harus mencucinya? Nanti Kaito bakal meledekku lagi. Oh, sudahlah._

Dan setengah milidetik kemudian, rasa sakit mulai merambati syaraf tanganku. Aku harus menyalahkan _spinal cord_-ku untuk rasa sakit yang terlambat itu. Nyeri membuat tanganku ngilu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Sesuatu yang berharga yang kudapat dari pengalaman menyakitkan adalah kau harus menghadapi rasa sakit itu, bukannya menangisinya. Menangisinya hanya akan memberi kesempatan pada musuh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

Aku kembali memasang kuda-kudaku, memindahkan seluruh kontrol pedangku ke tangan kanan. Aku masih bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kiriku yang dilumuri darah sedikit, yang menjadi pertanda bagus. Aku melancarkan serangan balasan, menebas ke arah kepalanya. Ia merunduk, berusaha menyerang bagian kiriku. Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Dengan sigap aku menangkis serangannya. Ayunan pedangku yang tak terduga membuatnya terpental ke sebelah kananku dan membentur tembok dengan keras. Gadis itu berdiri terhuyung sesaat kemudian melemparkan beberapa pisau padaku. Refleks aku mundur ke belakang dan menghindar. Dalam proses itu, bahu kiriku membentur pagar pembatas yang membatasi lantai ini dengan batas gedung. Aku meringis kesakitan, tanpa sadar melonggarkan peganganku pada pedangku. Dengan satu hantaman dari cutlassnya, benda itu terjatuh ke lantai, menyisakanku yang terluka berdiri bersandar merapat ke pagar yang langsung berbatasan dengan kehampaan.

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, aku masih memaki dalam hati soal _oh-sial-aku-harusnya-pakai-baju-zirah-saja-kenapa-hasegraal-tidak-merancang-baju-besi-saja-untuk-militer-meskipun-nanti-aku-bakal-terlihat-seperti-kesatria-abad-pertengahan-dan-bukannya-aurick_. Salahkan daya imajinasiku yang kuat ini. Gadis itu tersenyum, mendekatkan sisi tajam cutlassnya ke leherku perlahan. Aku berusaha meraih pedangku yang terlempar dua meter dariku tanpa hasil. Sial. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku aku menyesal karena dilahirkan sebagai cowok _imut-imut_. Gadis itu menatapku lurus. Aku tidak bisa menduga ekspresinya itu. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan kasihan maupun tatapan melecehkan. Entah kenapa, itu membuatku kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Eh?

"Kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian... terus berjuang sampai akhir? Kenapa kalian begitu marah? Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak menduga aku akan diberi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Karena aku berjuang demi keadilan," jawabku akhirnya.

Salah. Aku tidak bertarung karenanya. Aku berjuang karena... karena...

"Keadilan?" tanyanya bingung.

Ekspresinya seperti seorang balita yang diajari bahasa asing. Seakan keadilan itu bukan sesuatu yang ia kenal. Seakan itu adalah hal baru. Seakan itu... _tidak pernah terpikir olehnya_. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak ada kejahatan, semua orang akan hidup dalam kedamaian. Kalau kalian tidak ada, tidak akan terjadi..." aku terdiam sesaat, "_hal itu._"

Yang terakhir itu adalah satu-satunya kebenaran yang kusebutkan. Aku tidak percaya dunia tanpa kejahatan. Yang aku percaya adalah, kalau Karakuri Eyes tidak pernah ada, aku tidak akan kehilangan saudara kembarku. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Rin.

_Aku tidak akan kehilangan cahayaku, yang dapat membuat diriku berdiri tanpa goyah._

Tatapan gadis itu berubah menjadi sedih.

"...keadilan, ya."

Ia perlahan menjauhkan cutlassnya dariku. Entah kenapa, aku hanya mengambil pedangku. Aku tidak langsung menyerangnya. Aku punya intuisi bahwa gadis ini bukan orang yang pantas untuk kujadikan pembalasan dendam. Aku hanya menyarungkan pedangku lalu menggenggam lukaku yang berdarah, menciptakan kubangan sewarna mawar di lantai. Napasku mulai terasa berat. Tatapanku berkunang-kunang, seakan kepalaku diisi oleh kapas. Gawat, aku tidak boleh terus disini.

"Anda... kesini untuk mengambil anak ini, bukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Yuki yang terkulai lemas.

Aku mengangguk, masih sedikit waswas. Mudah untuknya membunuhku dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Gadis itu menatap ragu ke kanan dan ke kiri ragu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau boleh membawanya. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun."

Aku terbelalak.

"Tapi ka―"

"Namamu. Siapa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Len Chamberlain."

Gadis itu mengerjap kaget seakan pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, ajarkan aku tentang itu semua ya, Len-nii," ujarnya kemudian berderap pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Tapi gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. _Len-nii._ Terakhir kali aku mendengar kata itu... sudah lama. Lama sekali. Aku kemudian tersadar. Aku harus cepat! Aku meraih kantongku, mencari alat komunikasi. Aku baru teringat kalau aku meninggalkannya di meja kamarku. Dasar walkie-talkie terkutuk. Dalam kondisi ini, aku tidak mungkin memanggil bala bantuan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Yang lebih utama, bantuan apa yang harus kuberikan pada dua anak ini?

Aku akhirnya menggendong anak gadis itu dan berlari menuju kamar tempat aku menemukan anak laki-laki itu. Lebih baik anak ini bersamanya. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tangan kiriku dan terus berlari. Napasku terengah saat akhirnya aku sampai di kamar itu. Anak berambut pirang itu, dalam kesadarannya yang menipis, menyadari kehadiranku.

"Anda... menepati janji."

Aku balas tersenyum dan membaringkan gadis berambut hitam yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke sampingnya.

"Kau memintaku menepati janji dan aku telah menepatinya. Sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku. Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan demi Yuki, untuk menepati janjimu padanya."

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku berlari keluar kamar itu dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku segera berlari ke lantai atas gedung. Aku punya firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kenapa Karakuri Eyes memancing kami ke tempat ini? Kenapa mereka sengaja melakukannya? Aku terus memutar otak sambil terus berlari. Dalam waktu singkat, aku mencapai atap gedung, tempat pertemuan kami. Di sana berdiri Kaito dan Jendral Besar. Saat aku berniat menghampiri mereka, beberapa sosok menarik perhatianku. Saat itu jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

_Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan,_ suara Mistress kami bergema di benakku. Sesudah Aurick-Aurick itu terpancing kemari, aku hanya perlu bersembunyi di atap dan menunggu. Saat mereka tiba dan lengah, aku hanya perlu membidik seorang sasaran. Selain itu, aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang dapat melihat Mistress kami dan bodyguardnya bersembunyi dan berjaga-jaga. Setelah ini semua selesai, kami hanya perlu melarikan diri dengan helikopter yang akan menjemput kami, yang dikendarai oleh Profesor Kiyoteru dan 53. Tugas yang mudah. Aku mulai mengarahkan handgunku ke sasaran saat tiba-tiba seorang Aurick lagi datang. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku harus fokus. Aku bersiap menarik pelatuk.

_"Siapa yang perlu saya bunuh, Mistress?" tanyaku saat itu._

_ Ia mengulurkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Di foto itu terpampang wajah datar seorang Aurick berambut pirang. Sebuah label nama ditempel di bawahnya._

**Lily Seamour.**

* * *

***Len***

Siluet itu mengarahkan handgun itu ke sasarannya. Aku terbelalak. Jendral besar tampak tidak menyadarinya.

"KAITO!" teriakku pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu tidak mendengarku, tatapannya terarah ke dua sosok wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari si pembidik.

"Mi―!"

DOR!

Ucapannya terputus oleh suara ledakan senjata. Salah seorang sosok yang tadinya diperhatikan Kaito menatap pria itu terkejut kemudian berbalik pergi. Sebuah helikopter muncul. Tapi saat itu aku tidak memperhatikan itu semua. Aku hanya terpaku saat sebuah peluru menembus kepala tanteku. Darah bercipratan kemana-mana, menodai lantai semen atap hotel dengan darah segar. Tubuh tanteku ambruk ke tanah, wajah lebih dulu. Sesaat itu, aku melupakan rasa sakitku. Genangan darah. Mayat yang terbaring kaku. Kematian. Kejahatan. Keadilan.

Aku tidak menangis menjerit-jerit.

Aku tidak langsung berlari menghampiri tanteku yang tidak bernyawa.

Aku hanya terpaku, menatap kematian yang berada di depan mataku.

Hanya menatap adik ibuku yang terbujur kaku dalam genangan darah.

Aku hanya bisa melihat.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap.

_Kejadian itu terulang kembali._

Melodi yang sama terngiang di benakku.

_So I could see the demise that reflected on your eyes_

_And realize you're the memories I want to kill_


	5. NOT An End

**.:DISCLAIMER:.**

**1. Spica-san don't own the song**

**2. NOR the chara**

**3. NOR the video**

**4. it all belongs to Cyrpton Media Inc. , Hitoshizuku-p (songwriter, OMG I LOVE ur songs!), and Suzunosuke (who illust the vid.. Cool artwork ;;;u;;;)**

**5. Spica-san only involving the story from the PV and turns it to the real story like what Spica-san imagined from the background story of Karakuri Burst.. Coz I love rock songs and such X9**

**_This chapter(and also the next chapter) will be little bit serious and less humor.. So probably the comedy will 'appear' in the two next chapter. Don't worry readers! Comedy and little bit #ahem#romance#ahem# will never dissapear from my stories! so, happy reading!_**

**_CHU!~_**

**PS: Don't forget to RnR!** ;D

* * *

***Len***

_Distrik 5, Azfield – Kota Mireil_

"Demikian upacara penguburan ini. Saudara-saudari dipersilahkan pulang," tutur sang pendeta, menutup acara.

Bukan, acara terdengar salah di telingaku. 'Acara' terdengar menyenangkan dan bahagia. Kata yang lebih tepat adalah upacara penghormatan. _Upacara penghormatan terakhir. _Para tentara menembakkan peluru ke langit, sebagai peringatan terakhir. Suasana syahdu pun pecah menjadi isak tangis. Orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam di sana memberi suasana sedih, ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu, ada yang hanya menatap kuburan itu sambil memasang tampang sedih, dan ada yang menepuk bahuku simpati dan mengatakan betapa berduka citanya mereka karena 'kejadiaan naas yang menimpa keluargaku' ini. Setelah sedu sedan itu berakhir. Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka pulang. Luka dan Meiko menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir kepadaku sebelum pulang.

Meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Meninggalkan aku yang terus menatap tiga kuburan di depanku dengan tatapan hampa. Seakan aku kuat menghadapi ini semua, tidak setetespun airmata jatuh dari mataku.

Di batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu obsidian itu tertulis nama, tanggal lahir, tanggal kematian, dan sepatah dua patah kata tentang apa saja yang menggambarkan jalan kehidupan mereka. Kuburan ini tepat berada di bawah elm tua yang berada di pinggir padang rumput. Benar, ini adalah Mireil, kota kelahiranku. Kota masa laluku.

Kota tempat aku kehilangan segalanya.

Tiga buah makam, milik ibuku, ayahku, dan tanteku.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau berziarah atau semacamnya, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengorek lagi bekas luka yang masih tersisa di hatiku.

Selain itu, tempat ini masih tidak berubah. Rumahku yang berada di dekat sini dibiarkan terbengkalai. Kota ini masih terpencil, sama seperti dulu. Aku masih ingat, dulu aku dibiarkan untuk memilih lokasi kuburan keluargaku. Dan saat itu aku memilih tempat ini. Pohon elm tua di tepi padang rumput, tak jauh dari rumah kosong yang dulunya rumahku. Di tepi padang rumput tempat aku dan Rin sering bermain.

DULU.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap padang rumput yang tak berakhir sejauh mata memandang. Hanya rumput, rumput, rumput. Aku terus menatap horizon di depan mataku. Apa benar ini padang rumput yang sama dengan padang rumput tempat aku sering bermain bertahun-tahun lalu? Apa ini langit yang sama dengan langit musim panas yang kutatap 7 tahun lalu bersama adik kembarku?

Ini memang padang rumput yang sama, juga langit yang sama. Padang rumput masih berwarna semburat hijau kekuningan, dengan sedikit bunga-bungaan. Langit masih sama, tanpa awan dengan semilir angin musim panas. Angin meniup dedaunan, mencampakkannya ke tempat yan jauh dari asalnya. Matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya, membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang sama dengan dulu. Meskipun begitu, itu semua sama sekali tidak berubah. Seperti _abadi_. Menolakku yang berubah dan tak abadi.

Aku merasa seperti orang asing di tempat ini.

Aku kembali menatap kuburan-kuburan itu. Kuburan itu, entah bagaimana, selain membuatku sedih, terasa mengejekku. Seakan mereka terbagi menjadi tiga kata, menyambung menjadi sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang menyatakan kenyataan.

Aku.

Gagal.

Lagi.

Aku menengadah, mendapati aku tak sendirian di sini. Kaito bersandar di batang pohon elm, menatapku lurus tanpa suara. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat aku menyadari bahwa ia terus menatapku.

Sesaat, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Hanya saling menatap. Keheningan menguasai kami, membuatku tercekat. Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, seakan membisu. Suara Kaito akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mencekam di antara kami.

"Masih disini?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Setidaknya, separuh dari kata-kataku itu ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau tahu alasanku berada di sini," pria berambut biru itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ia mengitari ketiga kuburan itu dan beranjak ke depanku. Aku tertawa kering.

"Apa, menyampaikan padaku bahwa aku naik pangkat menjadi Jendral? Aku tahu itu."

Ia menunduk menatap rerumputan di bawah kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu bot militer.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Len," ujarnya tanpa menatapku, seakan lawan bicaranya bukan aku, melainkan bunga dandelion kering yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Dandelion itu bergoyang ditiup angin, seakan mengiyakan.

Jujur, itu terdengar agak bodoh. Bukan masalah dandelion itu atau semacamnya, tapi soal menyiksa diri sendiri. Kedengarannya aku seperti remaja-putus-asa-yang-bosan-hidup-garis-miring-kecanduan-obat-terlarang-dan-hobi-menancapkan-garpu-makan-garis-miring-benda-tajam-yang-tidak-terlalu-berbahaya-apapun-dalam-dalam-ke-urat-nadiku.

Tidak, tentu saja. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku masih waras, kok.

Dan ya, aku serius! Memangnya aku sebegitu **GILA **di matamu?

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu, Kaito?" tanyaku dengan nada polos.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung padaku.

"Maafkan aku," katanya padaku.

Tanpa basa-basi.

Amarah yang dari tadi kutahan akhirnya tak terbendung lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meninjunya telak di rahangnya. Ia tersentak, namun tak bergerak. Sebaliknya, ia mengusap darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"KAU TIDAK MENEPATI JANJIMU. Apa _**hakmu**_ berusaha menghiburku seperti itu?"

Kaito tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada gadis berambut magenta yang kutemui malam itu. Senyuman yang bukan menunjukkan simpati maupun melecehkan.

"Menumpahkan amarahmu padaku lebih baik daripada tidak mengekspresikan kesedihanmu sama sekali," terangnya dengan nada bicara yang membuatku ingin menonjok senyuman bodohnya itu.

Aku mengetatkan rahangku, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau berjanji padaku! Kau... karenamu dia **meninggal**! Mereka meninggalkan lokasi tanpa cegahan kita, tebak karena siapa! Karena sifatmu yang egois itu, karena kelalaianmu itu! Kalau kau tidak memalingkan matamu ke arah lain, kalau kau punya kesadaran untuk menjaga tante Lily, hal itu tidak akan terjadi! Kau bukan seorang Jendral Besar yang merasa bersalah karena gagal menepati janjinya, tapi hanya _pengecut besar_ yang keras kepala, idiot, egois―"

"Siapa yang _egois _disini, Len Chamberlain?" selanya tajam tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau menjadi seorang Aurick bukan karena inisiatifmu sendiri, kan? Kau menjadi Aurick karena kebencianmu terhadap kejahatan, karena dendam, karena egomu. Karena kebencian. Memangnya dengan hidup seperti itu, apa yang terjadi padamu di masa depan? Setelah berhasil memberantas organisasi itu, kau akan kehilangan keinginan hidupmu. Menjadi hampa dan mati perlahan. Kau mengejar kejahatan hanya untuk mati 'kan?"

Kaito terus menatapku meskipun aku menghindari tatapan tajamnya yang biru.

"Jawab aku!" kecamnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Kau mau jawaban? Baik! Aku _memang _ingin membunuh mereka. Mereka pantas dimusnahkan dari muka bumi! Aku memang ingin membalas dendam. Kejahatan itu tidak sepantasnya ada! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Giliran Kaito yang menunduk.

"Bukan hanya dirimu yang pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang dicintai," suaranya memelan, lebih menyerupai bisikan, "Tapi aku tidak percaya tentang keadilan atau kejahatan. Kedua hal itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Yang ada hanya ego manusia yang selalu menganggap diri mereka benar."

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Sebagian diriku menolak kata-katanya, namun hati kecilku mengetahui bahwa Kaito benar. Namun kalau begitu, apakah benar aku melakukan ini semua hanya karena aku tidak bisa menerima kehilanganku? Hanya karena egoku semata?

"Kau salah! Kalau itu semua benar, kenapa ada orang yang tega membunuh orang demi kesenangannya sendiri? Kenapa... kenapa... Kau―" aku menguatkan diriku untuk mengatakannya,

"_**SALAH!**_"

Aku berlari menjauh darinya, menjauh dari kenyataan yang tak bisa kuterima. Menjauh dari Kaito yang tidak mengejarku, hanya menatap diriku yang semakin jauh darinya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera bahu kiriku. Mungkin jahitan bekas lukaku robek. Masa bodoh dengan luka. Masa bodoh dengan Kaito dan semua omong kosongnya. Jantungku seakan berdentum di telingaku, berusaha menghentikan diriku yang mulai kelelahan.

Aku terus berlari menuju gubuk yang aku dan Rin pernah temukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Mengabaikan rasa sakitku. Mengabaikan semua ini.

Mengabaikan air mata hangat yang mengalir deras, membasahi pipiku.

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

"Kalian berdua melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam penyerangan tiga hari lalu. Pertama, 53, kau membiarkan anak itu lolos. Kedua, 41, kau membuat seorang saksi melihat Mistress! Dan kalian tahu, bahwa kesalahan tidak dapat diterima semudah itu. Kalian," Ms. Rhiannon menunjuk kami berdua dengan telunjuknya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam, "harus menerima hukuman. Hukuman yang akan diputuskan oleh Mistress sendiri. Mistress?"

Wanita berambut tosca itu duduk bertopang dagu dan sedang menatap ke arah lain, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mistress?" panggil wanita berambut hijau muda itu lagi.

Mistress tersentak, terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum licik.

"Kalian berdua merupakan subjek terkuat di organisasi ini, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada keji.

Kami mengangguk. Naluriku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara kalian berdua."

Dahi 53 mengerinyit.

"Maksud anda?"

Ia tertawa singkat.

"Aku akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian hidup. Tapi," ia tersenyum lebar, "salah satu dari kalian harus mati."

Aku dan 53 terbelalak. Jangan-jangan...

Mistress tertawa melihat ekspresi kami.

"Benar. Kalian harus bertarung sampai salah satu dari kalian terbunuh."

Aku terkesiap, tak mampu berkata-kata.


	6. Dead End : Connected

**DISCLAIMER: Hm, I dislike the idea of repeating this every single chapter but I'll do it anyway. As you see, I don't even own the _real_ main plot. Variate and adding my own point of view, it is..**

**PAIRINGS: I haven't paired anything or been beta-ed by someone for Indonesian fanfics so far..**

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is almost 80% Rin's POV so I don't think I could give you any entertaining humor for this, and I apologize you for that. The plot is serious because it contains battles and such, and if I might add, it appears rather... psychological, maybe. If you want to skip this chapter, I think that's... OK. Not every people enjoys serious plots anyway. Sad, yeah. Secondly, I want to apologize (again) for the long update. I've been busy of my schedules and such.. PLUS this chapter is, for me, hard to make. One of the hardest. So, folks, tolerate m(_ _)m  
**

**That's all about it, after all. Happy reading! ;D**

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

Aku dan 53 berbalik menuju kandang dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Selama ini, tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membunuh teman seperjuanganku itu. Terlebih lagi, keahlian kami berbeda, jadi Profesor Kiyoteru tidak pernah mencoba membuat kami bertarung berdua. Kalau kami bertarung sampai mati, siapa yang akan menang? Tidak ada diantara kami yang tahu. Selain itu, sekarang ini secara fisik entah kenapa aku _down._ Sejak hari penyerangan itu, bahu kiriku terasa sangat nyeri padahal aku cukup yakin bahu kiriku tidak terluka malam itu. Entah disebabkan oleh apa, muncul guratan merah panjang di tempat itu. Tidak sampai berdarah, tapi terasa perih dan lumayan menyakitkan. Aku tidak yakin mengapa memar itu muncul tapi kurasa akan mempengaruhi pertarungan besok. Yang membuatku semakin negatif tentang hasilnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kandang dan Profesor Kiyoteru mematikan lampu ruangan dan keluar. Ruangan ini benar-benar gelap sekarang, dan hal terjauh yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kandang 53 yang berjarak tidak lebih dari 1 meter dariku. Jelas itu benar-benar memperparah suasana. Mata kami bertemu dan kami saling bertatapan. Akhirnya 53 memecah keheningan.

"Siap untuk besok?"

Aku menggeleng, memutuskan untuk jujur.

Di dalam keremangan, aku merasa melihat 53 tersenyum. Bukan senyum percaya diri, namun senyum sedih. Senyum kehilangan.

"Begini, aku― karena besok salah seorang dari kita berdua akan mati, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan ini padamu," ia berdeham dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir darimana para subjek berasal. Kita berdua tahu bahwa kita sering menculik anak-anak dari beberapa tempat. Biasanya mereka berakhir di kandang. Beberapa hari pertama, mereka pasti memberontak. Setelah itu mereka tenang, seperti subjek lainnya. Kurasa..." 53 menelan ludah, "kita para subjek memang berasal dari anak-anak yang diculik."

Diam-diam aku memainkan cincin yang selalu kusimpan dengan baik itu di jemariku. Bau yang menyerupai dupa menguar di udara, tetapi kurasa 53 tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa mereka selalu tidak memberontak lagi beberapa hari setelahnya?" tanyaku datar. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa tentang ini.

"Kurasa otak mereka dicuci. Maksudku, mereka di-_memory cleaning_."

Aku terdiam, berusaha menyerap informasi. Tapi ternyata hal mengejutkannya tidak sampai disitu saja.

"Dan selama ini, aku menyimpan rahasia darimu. Rahasia tentang... masa laluku."

Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

53 mengangguk singkat. "Tidak banyak, aku hanya mengingat namaku dulu. Aku... akhir-akhir ini sering memimpikannya. Tadinya aku tidak menganggapnya serius, tapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata."

53 terdiam lagi, seakan ingin memutuskan apakah ia ingin memberitahukannya padaku atau tidak.

"Namaku... Teto. Teto Deverell," katanya setengah menggumam.

Aku terus memainkan cincin di tanganku, berusaha tidak menatapnya.

"Begitu. Teto ya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Aku iri padamu," ujarku padanya.

53―maksudku―Teto mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengingat sebagian dari masa lalumu. Aku berusaha mengingatnya, tapi... gelap. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Karena itu aku melayani organisasi ini."

"Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Aku akan memberitahumu besok. Oh, selain itu, aku juga punya sesuatu yang kusembunyikan sejak lama."

Aku mendesah singkat dan mengangkat cincin di tanganku supaya 5―Teto bisa melihatnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku keluar kandang supaya Teto bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. Teto meraih cincin itu dari tanganku dan mengamati cincin itu lekat-lekat. Ia menelusuri ukiran di cincin itu perlahan.

"Indah," bisiknya nyaris pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Teto mengerutkan kening.

"Ada tulisan di permukaan bagian dalam cincin ini."

Apa? Aku tidak tahu soal itu. "Apa yang tertulis disana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Teto mengerutkan bibirnya, hal yang sering dilakukannya saat berkonsentrasi. "S...o...u..." Teto terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya. "_Sound of Mirror―_Suara Cermin." Ia mengembalikan cincin itu padaku.

"Kira-kira apa artinya itu?" tanyaku sambil mengusap bagian dalam cincin. Benar, memang ada ukiran itu.

Teto menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Aku mengela napas. "Kurasa cukup untuk malam ini. Kita harus beristirahat untuk besok," aku berhenti sejenak. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu... Teto Deverell."

Kudapati Teto diam-diam mencengkram pagar kandangnya.

"...tidak. Semoga keberuntungan bersamamu sampai akhir, 41."

Hening. Aku membaringkan diri ke lantai kandang yang tidak begitu luas, menutup mata dan merasakan kantuk menyergap diriku dengan tangannya yang terselubung kegelapan. Sebelum aku tenggelam di alam mimpi, sayup aku mendengar suara Teto.

"Jujur, saat penyerangan itu aku melihat orang yang―"

Aku telah tertidur sebelum aku mendengar sisanya. Aku terjun ke alam bawah sadarku, terlelap.

"―wajahnya mirip denganmu."

* * *

Pagi ini jelas bukan pagi terbaik yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pagi terburuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan benar kemarin malam, begitu juga 5―maksudku Teto. Sejauh pengetahuanku, tidak ada manusia yang bisa tidur dengan benar saat mengetahui besok adalah hari yang kemungkinan besar jadi hari kematiannya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya diri soal ini, aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kami. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak melawan sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, aku masih ingin hidup. Bukan karena aku mencintai kehidupanku. Aku hanya merasa kematian itu terlihat menyakitkan. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku ingin bertahan hidup.

Bangun tidur, beberapa profesor berjubah putih yang jarang kami lihat mengantarkan kami ke ruangan terpisah. Seorang profesor wanita mengantarku ke kamar mandi dan memandikanku. Lebih tepatnya, menceburkanku ke dalam larutan antiseptik yang berbau menyengat dan menyikatku sekuat tenaga, seakan aku seekor anjing berkutu yang baru saja berguling dalam kubangan lumpur, bukannya subjek yang (setidaknya) lebih steril. Aku mengerinyit kesakitan ketika ia menggosok bahu kiriku kuat-kuat. Ia melihat reaksiku dan berhenti menggosok.

"Luka apa ini?" tanyanya, menelusuri guratan kemerahan itu. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali, pokoknya, aku mendukungmu untuk hari ini," komentarnya lagi, tidak peduli lagi. Setelah semua penyiksaan itu selesai, aku diantar oleh seorang Jubah Putih ke Aula Pertarungan, tempat yang biasa kami para subjek kunjungi saat masih pemula dan belajar bertarung. Atau eksekusi.

Aku tidak perlu bilang kalau aku sedang berada di kondisi yang kedua, kan?

Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah menyukai tempat ini. Ruangan ini telah menjadi saksi buta kematian para subjek di pertarungan dan pertumpahan darah. Subjek yang tidak mati di medan pertarungan atau di tangan majikan barunya akan mati di sini. Semuanya sudah tahu itu. Langit-langit ruangan yang setinggi 5 meter di atas kepalaku terbuat dari susunan rangkai baja. Lantai yang kujejaki sekarang ini tak beralaskan marmer, hanya tanah merah yang tanpa kehidupan. Aula ini berbentuk lingkaran dan luasnya tak bisa kukira-kira, dibatasi oleh terali besi yang memisahkan kami dengan Jubah Putih yang akan menyaksikan kami di 'kursi penonton.' Benar-benar seperti tempat gladiator bertarung. Hanya saja gladiator tidak memakai kimono merah ketat, sanggul rambut, bersenjatakan handgun dan berbau antiseptik.

Kutekankan bagian yang terakhir itu.

Tak lama setelah profesor muda yang menemaniku meninggalkanku, 5―Teto muncul sambil membawa cutlass di kedua tangannya. Tatapannya tajam, namun sedih. Aku memerhatikan buku jarinya yang memegang cutlass memutih karena ia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Kami berdiri dalam diam, menunggu aba-aba. Lima puluh enam detik kemudian (aku menghitung, lho) Mistress dan Ms. Rhiannon duduk di tempatnya yang biasa―yang sering kusebut sebagai singgasana kaisar, mengingat ruangan ini sendiri menyerupai arena gladiator raksasa. Suara dari megaphone bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Satu kata yang, menentukan hidup dan mati kami berdua.

"Mulai."

Teto yang sedari tadi bersiap mulai melancarkan serangannya. Cutlass di tangan kanannya berdesing di samping telingaku, nyaris mengenaiku. Mata merah delima Teto yang kukenal menggelap, tanpa ekspresi. Tanda yang sangat jelas.

_Aku serius, _ujarnya dibalik mata yang penuh arti itu.

Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan menanggapi_mu_ dengan serius.

Setelah sukses menghindar dari serangan tadi, aku menembak ke arah tangannya, berusaha melumpuhkan senjata terampuhnya. Namun secepat kilat, ia memutar pedang pendeknya ke arah peluru yang baru saja dimuntahkan handgun-ku. Dalam sekejap, peluru itu berbalik arah. Ke _arahku_. Aku spontan menghindar dari serangan yang tak terduga itu, peluru itu nyaris melubangi perutku. Untungnya, aku cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Dalam sepersekian detik, aku pulih dari kekagetanku dan membelalak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana—" suaraku terputus.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak memandang rendah diriku, 41. tampaknya kau tidak mendengar saranku. Lagipula, yang akan bertahan hidup itu AKU," ejeknya.

Itu bukan 53.

Itu bukan _Teto Deverell._

Setidaknya, aku merasa tak pernah mengenalnya.

Dia adalah... subjek.

_Yang harus kubunuh jika aku ingin bertahan hidup._

Aku menggigit bibir, mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan serangannya. Jarak dekat tidak akan menguntungkanku, sedangkan Teto dapat dengan mudah menguasai arena, baik jauh maupun dekat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Memanjat ke atas? Entahlah. Terali besi itu pasti dialiri listrik atau semacamnya.

Lari? Pilihan pengecut.

Menunggu terbunuh? Pilihan payah, tapi efektif. Namun terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagiku untuk menyerah. Aku **akan** berjuang, baik harus mati atau tidak.

Lagipula, aku belum mau mati sebelum...

...

sebelum?

Aku menjauh darinya, dengan jarak terjauh yang dapat kudapatkan di arena yang cenderung kecil ini. Sebagai sniper, kuakui ini tempat bunuh diri yang payah.

Sebelum bertindak, aku harus menganalisis seberapa jauh Teto berkembang. Selain kemampuannya mementahkan seranganku. Dia pasti punya titik lemah. PASTI. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk mengetahuinya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bertahan dan mengamati.

Teto mulai melemparkan stilletonya satu demi satu ke arahku, yang dengan mulus kuhindari. Kelemahannya selain keterbatasan amunisi...

Semua stiletto yang dilemparkan ke arahku menancap lurus ke dinding belakangku. Dengan kata lain, kelemahannya di sini bukan jarak tempuh. Kalau amunisi, milikku malah lebih terbatas darinya. Peluru yang dikeluarkan tak akan kembali ke magazinnya lagi. _Kalau begitu, apa?_

Seharusnya ada yang lain...

Aku menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arahnya, yang langsung ditangkis dengan mudah. Sudah pasti siapa yang menang dan yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini, namun, aku belum mau menyerah.

Tidak ada salahnya kan, berharap?

Aku menembak ke dinding di belakangnya, berharap peluru yang memantul itu tak dapat dihindarinya. Sayangnya, ia terlalu lama mengenalku untuk mengetahui setiap seranganku. Begitu juga aku, aku tahu setiap gerakannya. Melempar pisau ke kiriku, lalu mengawasi gerakanku sepersekian detik. Serangan mendadak dari bawah. Menduga aku akan lengah, sebuah stiletto melayang ke arah mataku. Tentu saja aku berhasil menghindar. Aku menyerang kakinya, lalu punggungnya, mencari titik lemah yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh pedang pendeknya. Sayangnya, aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Aku tahu, magazinku terbatas. Maka, apabila aku tak dapat menemukan titik lemahnya, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati.

Seperti dugaanku, tak lama kemudian, aku terdesak. Aku terlambat bereaksi ketika sebuah stiletto melayang menuju ke arahku. Aku mengelak spontan ke kiri, namun bahu kiriku menganggap hal itu terlalu spontan. Dalam sekejap, bahu kiriku telah dirangsang rasa sakit yang menjalar ke tulang belakangku. Aku terhenyak kesakitan. Cukup untuk membuat aku tak waspada dengan serangan berikutnya. Teto melihat kelemahanku di bahu kiri dan secepat kilat mengarahkan senjatanya ke tempat itu. Kekuatan lemparan membuatku terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh, namun pisau itu hanya menyerempet bahuku. Namun, rasa sakit tidak menoleransiku. Tatapanku berkunang-kunang oleh rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak dapat menahan jeritan singkatku. Percikan warna merah memancar dari bahu kiriku saat pisau itu melewatinya. Kurasa pisau itu mengenai nadiku, membuat darah mengalir deras. Teto, melihatku lumpuh, mendekatiku yang terduduk dan menusukkan pisau di bahu kananku. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tikaman itu cukup dalam. Samar, aku mendengar suara derakan di antara tulang-tulangku.

* * *

***Len***

"AAAKH!" aku menjerit ketika rasa sakit seketika melanda kedua bahuku. Rasanya... seperti... terbakar...

"Jendral Chamberlain! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka panik saat melihatku mendadak histeris.

Aku terengah, menggenggam erat bahuku yang kesakitan. Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Luka dan Meiko, membahas tentang Karakuri Eyes saat tiba-tiba...

Pandanganku menggelap, dan saat itu juga kesadaranku pudar.

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

Teto tersenyum, menatapku yang tak berdaya.

"Ini akhirnya bagimu, kan? 41..." tanyanya dengan nada lembut namun dingin. Dalam penglihatanku yang samar, aku dapat melihat pisau dalam genggamannya mendekati leherku, menorehkan luka ringan namun menyakitkan di sana. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

"Kena...pa..." tanyaku tak jelas. Semakin lama, kesadaranku semakin menipis.

_Hentikan. Sakit, aku tak mau lagi..._

"Aku punya janji yang harus kutepati, 41. Aku telah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena itu, aku akan membuat kematianmu cepat dan tidak menyakitkan, hanya jika kau menuruti perkataanku."

Dengan_nya_?

Siapa?

Ia mengangkat pedang pendeknya yang sekarang tidak dapat kulihat dengan jelas, hanya kilasan peraknya. Aku memejamkan mata, mengetahui ajalku telah di depan mata dan aku tak ingin melihatnya, dan memori-memori asing terlintas di benakku. Aku dapat melihat diriku saat masih kecil, namun aku tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang bersamaku waktu itu.

Inikan yang disebut kilas balik sebelum kematian?

Aku melihat padang rumput yang luas.

Sinar matahari.

Sebuah rumah.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, namun sosoknya kukenali. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki, yang wajahnya terlihat buram juga. Keduanya berpakaian putih dan berkilauan, seakan berasal dari dunia lain. Tempat aku berdiri dan tempat mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah sungai kecil, yang dalam tiga langkah panjang dapat kuseberangi. Air itu tenang dan bening, namun dasarnya berkilauan merah, seperti rubi.

_Aku ingin ke seberang sana._

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, kedua orang di depanku menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Tiba-tiba, pria itu menunjuk ke belakangku, membuatku spontan menoleh ke belakang. Bibir pria itu bergerak, seakan ingin memberitahuku sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengar satu kata pun.

_Siapa di belakangku?_

Belakangku. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, rambutnya pirang, dan berpakaian hitam. Wajah anak itu tak terlihat jelas, namun aku merasa telah mengenali anak itu seumur hidupku. Seakan dia sebagian diriku. Pantulan bayanganku di cermin. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar ingin kutemui. Sekilas di sekitarnya, tampak genangan darah dimana-mana. Terdengar jeritan mencekam. Suara tangisan. Teriakan seseorang yang terdengar marah. Aku merinding penuh kengerian. Kemudian, anak itu membuka mulutnya. Suaranya begitu familier, membuatku tenang sekaligus ketakutan.

"_Tempatmu disini."_

_**JLEB!**_

Keheningan.

Namun, sensasi dingin tanah di bawahku masih terasa. Aku masih dapat merasakan napasku yang naik-turun. Rasa sakit menusuk yang ada di bahuku. Sensasi solid dan dingin senjata di tanganku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata perlahan. Tepat di atasku, terlihat sosok Teto, terengah-engah, menggenggam erat cutlassnya yang menancap tepat di samping telingaku.

"Aku... tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Ini─ ini salah," ujar Teto sambil menjauhkan pedang pendeknya dariku. Aku dapat merasakan ekspresi heran para Jubah Putih yang sedang menonton di sekeliling kami.

"...apa?"

"Dia mengajariku... tentang kejahatan. Kalau begini... aku tak dapat mencari makna keadilan itu. Aku sudah berjanji," ia menelan ludah, "karena itu..."

Teto mengulurkan tangannya padaku, sebuah uluran tangan tulus pertama yang ditujukan padaku. Setidaknya, sejauh yang kuingat.

"Maukah kau bergabung bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Ya, dengan begitu kami bisa melarikan diri dari neraka ini.

Aku juga bisa mengetahui makna keadilan dan kejahatan.

Aku tak perlu membunuh Teto, satu-satunya sahabatku.

Tapi...

Aku...

_**DOR!**_

Suara tembakan memecah keheningan.

Teto terbelalak, memegang dada kirinya yang basah oleh darah. Sebuah peluru telah menembus paru-parunya. Ia tersekat dalam napasnya, menghampiri pintu kematian yang berada tepat di depannya. Kuduga, ia akan mati dalam belasan menit, setelah ia tak dapat mengembangkan paru-parunya.

"Maaf, Teto, tapi aku berbeda denganmu. Kau tahu siapa dirimu dan alasanmu untuk terus hidup. Aku... berbeda," terangku padanya sambil bangkit dengan susah payah.

Mata merah delima Teto menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, warnanya mengingatkanku pada sungai yang muncul di ingatanku tadi. Entah itu ingatan atau halusinasi, aku tak begitu yakin. Namun, perasaan saat menarik pelatuk itu benar-benar nyata.

Yang menembak Teto adalah aku.

Aku. Aku. Aku.

"Aku ingin tahu... alasanku. Karena itu," aku mengarahkan moncong pelatuk ke kepalanya, "Selamat tinggal... Teto Deverell."

Sebelum aku menarik pelatuk, aku mendengar suara pelan dan lembut Teto, kata-kata yang tak ditujukan pada siapapun.

"_Len-nii... maaf_... _aku tak dapat... menepatinya._"

Suara tembakan, lalu hening.

* * *

***Len***

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Bulan di langit memantulkan cahayanya yang sempurna ke kacanya, membuat refleksi ganda disana. Apa itu barusan?

Tiba-tiba, rasa bersalah dan kehilangan menghujani pikiranku, membuatku kesulitan untuk bernapas. Aku merasa ingin meminta maaf pada seseorang, entah kenapa. Miki Nevermore, bawahanku yang bekerja di bidang pengobatan dan pertolongan saat perang, berhenti membalut bahuku dengan perban ketika melihat parasku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khas seorang suster.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyuruhnya meneruskan. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa keadaanku aneh. Kedua bahuku yang mendadak sakit... perasaan ini... semuanya...

_Ada apa dengan diriku?_

Pintu ruang kesehatan yang tadinya tertutup perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan pelakunya, yang memiliki rambut coklat pendek yang nyaris mencapai bahu.

"Mei─ Letnan Reagan. Ada apa?" tanyaku ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lukamu baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, tidak dalam, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jendral besar memanggilmu," jelasnya singkat.

_Kaito? Ada urusan penting macam apa sampai dia memanggilku ke ruangannya malam begini?_

* * *

**_And things gone serious..._**

**__I feel sorry for killing her anyway )':**

**So, readers, you know me quite much. Read and Review please? Perhaps it'll make me improve my writing and plotting skill~ .w.  
**


	7. SYMBOLUM

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOID or the song. If I do, I am rich TT^TT**

**A/N: Finished in two days, whew. Speed-typing wasn't easy, but I tried my best. Welcome back, humor! The particular reason of updating this really fast is actually because I'll be really busy for some time and I'm afraid I can't update it at that time. So, happy reading, minna-san! w**

* * *

***Len***

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?" tanyaku pada Jendral Besar berambut biru di depanku.

Dia menatapku tajam sesaat, seakan berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya itu akan beresiko atau tidak. Akhirnya, ia membuka mulut.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Me-menikah?

Kaito, aku, _menikah?_

Aku membayangkan menikah dengan Kaito dan memiliki anak (?). Aku _memang _pernah berpikir soal berkeluarga sih, tapi bersama _Kaito?_ Bahkan memimpikannya pun tidak. Mungkin aku akan menamainya Lenka. Kalau begitu, nama anak keduanya siapa? Tokai? Kedengaran menjijikkan! Lebih pentingnya, kenapa harus Tokai? Kenapa Kaito dibalik menjadi Tokai? Tunggu, harusnya Otiak! Kedengaran lebih mengerikan! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pakai namaku saja? Ehm, Nel?

Tunggu.

Nel = Nell = Neru!

Kenapa harus dia?

Tunggu, kenapa juga aku berimajinasi seperti ini? Lebih baik, ayo berpikir bagaimana cara menjawab ini!

Tapi bukannya berpikir dengan akal sehat, imajinasi liarku berkelana seperti biasa.

_Di masa depan, rumah tangga bersama Kaito..._

_Kaito: Papa, aku pergi dulu ya! (meniupkan ciuman)_

_Len: Jangan pulang larut ya, Ayah. Jangan lupa kalau hari ini hari spesial._

_Lenka: Papa kedengaran menjijikkan deh. Bisa nggak sih menyebutkan 'hari ulang tahun pernikahan' saja? (memutar bola mata)_

_(Kaito pergi ke kantor)_

_Tokai (?): Papa! (berlari mendekat)_

_Len: Ya, ada apa sayang?_

_Tokai: Teman-temanku terus menerus meledekku, mereka bilang aku tidak punya ibu dan itu aneh! Memangnya aneh ya, Pa?_

_Len: #DEG!# Uhm, soal itu... itu karena Ayah dan Papa saling mencintai, Nak. Papa rasa itu tidak aneh..._

_Lenka: Pah, kalau kau minta saranku, akan kukatakan pada Tokai-kun. Tokai, pernah dengar tentang yaoi?_

_Tokai: #menggeleng tidak mengerti#_

_Lenka: Kalau begitu, bilang teman-temanmu yang payah itu untuk mencari fanfiction yaoi M-preg dengan rating M. Mereka bakal mengerti. Kemungkinan besar kau bakal jadi seperti aku, cewek populer di kalangan fujoshi da─_

_Len: LENKA! Sudah kubilang dia masih di bawah umur, kan?_

_Lenka: (meniup permen karet) Apa? Aku kan cuma mau membantu._

_Tokai: Yaoi itu apa? Fanfiction?_

_Lenka: (membungkuk ke arah Tokai {entah kenapa terdengar __**amat sangat **__menjijikkan}) Dengar baik-baik, ya. Yaoi itu─_

HUWAAAA! Hentikan! Aku mulai jadi gila! Aku straight, aku cowok, dan aku normal! Mana mungkin sih, aku menikah dengan pervert satu ini?

...atau?

Lupakanlupakanlupakan. Imajinasiku terlalu gila. Pokoknya aku akan tolak dengan sopan. Dan tenang.

Dan tenang...

"KAITOOOOO! AKU TIDAK BISAAAA! A-aku cowok! Mana mungkin sih, aku menikah denganmu? Lagipula, aku tidak suka padamu dan aku... aku... ukh─" aku mengacak-acak rambutku panik.

Masa sih, aku gay? Tidak mungkin! Aku harus... harus...

Kaito yang sedari tadi menatapku serius meledak tertawa. Bayangkan, teman-teman. _Tertawa terbahak-bahak_.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" tawanya sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Apa yang lu─oh. OH. Sialan kau Kaiiitoooooo!" teriakku murka.

"Ahahaha... habisnya, Lenny yang sedang panik imut sih! Kupikir kau tidak akan menganggapnya serius!" terangnya dengan susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

"NGGAK LUCU, KAITO. **NGGAK LUCU**!" ujarku ngotot.

Argh, bisa-bisanya aku dikerjai oleh cowok seperti ini! Menyebalkan! Pokoknya, suatu saat apabila aku sudah menjadi Jendral Besar, aku bakal memecatnya! Sialan si bodoh itu! Urrrggghh!

Aku harus melenyapkan imajinasi Papa Len-Ayah Kaito-Tokai-Lenka-Yaoi M-preg ini, sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Maksudku, kalau kau memikirkan seseorang terlalu sering, itu bisa tumbuh jadi bibit cinta, kan?

Well, demi menghentikan tawa Kaito, aku harus melemparkan map kayu di depanku ke kepalanya, kalau tidak dia bakal mati. Pernah dengar bahwa kalau orang tertawa lebih dari 30 menit bisa sesak napas dan mati?

_**BLETAK!**_

"_**WADAW!"**_jerit Kaito kesakitan. Aku pasti tidak sengaja membuat ujung map yang terbuat dari logam itu menghantam kepalanya. _Ups._

"Jadi, Jendral Besar Kaito Maclean si Pelamar Yaoi, ada urusan apa memanggilku?" tanyaku mengembalikan ke topik semula.

Kaito mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja melakukan kontak fisik tidak diinginkan dengan map berisi pekerjaan miliknya sesaat dan menatapku kesal.

"Habis, kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, kau bakalan kaku _banget_. Seperti om-om tua saja. Selain itu, aku ingin mengembalikan moodmu lagi."

Aku tertegun. Yah, memang, akhir-akhir ini, setelah pemakaman itu usai, aku menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Kaito. Memfokuskan diri dengan pengejaran organisasi Karakuri Eyes. Aku mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanku, lebih suka menyendiri dalam segala sesuatu. Kaito juga, mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang bertemu dengan kami lagi. Persahabatan kami renggang, aku menyadarinya, tapi tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Kalau aku bisa jujur, aku malu diingatkan hal seperti ini oleh Kaito.

"Umh, terima kasih kalau begitu," tuturku agak malu.

"Nggak masalah. Oh, bagaimana bahumu?"

"Lebih baik setelah melempar map berat itu, terimakasih," ujarku datar, sarkasme seakan menetes-netes dari setiap kata-kataku.

"Oh, ya. Soal kenapa aku memanggilmu. Ini berhubungan dengan Karakuri Eyes," ia memulai.

Karakuri Eyes? Berarti selama ini... bukan hanya aku yang mencari mereka. Dia tahu, aku mencari organisasi itu untuk membalaskan dendam adikku, tapi Kaito? Untuk apa? Jelas bukan untukku. Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku jarang menyimpan rahasia padanya, berhubung kami bisa dibilang teman baik. Bagaimana dengan Kaito?

Sebenarnya, seberapa banyak Kaito rahasiakan padaku?

Aku mengerjap dan mengetukkan jari ke meja di depanku.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Kaito berbalik dan menyalakan proyektor yang berada di ruangan itu. Hal ini benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada Tante Lily. Aku ingat, saat kami tertawa (yeah, mereka tertawa. Aku tidak) karena melihat fotoku cross-dressing itu baru dua minggu yang lalu. Dua minggu yang lalu kami masih bersama, tertawa. Masih berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan kehilangan kerabatku satu-satunya. Masih… masih…

Tante Lily masih hidup saat itu.

"Bumi memanggil Len? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada agak cemas ketika melihatku menatap proyektor dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja. Cuma…" aku melirik ke arah gambar yang terpampang di proyektor itu.

"…baru dua minggu sejak waktu itu ya…"

Layar yang tadinya menampilkan background biru dengan lambing 'loading' berganti menjadi wallpaper gambar seseorang dengan baju swimsuit SD. Tunggu, itu kan…

"KAITO! Darimana kau dapat gambar itu, haaaaahhhh?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah fotoku yang _aib_ itu. Kaito melirik ke proyektor dan terbelalak.

"Sial! Lupa kuganti! Eh, maksudku… kudapat dari… ehm, folder pribadi tantemu… Ehehehe…"

_Aku benar-benar harus menghancurkan benda terkutuk itu suatu saat._

"**Hapus data sial itu, Kaito Maclean, sebelum aku membuat hidupmu menderita."**

"Oke, oke! Jangan begitu, dong!" ujarnya setengah mencoba menenangkanku setengah panik. Aku yang marah bisa sangat mengerikan, lho.

(beberapa menit penuh dengan 'data deletion' kemudian)

Aku sudah tenang, dan Kaito menghela napas kecewa, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang karirku akan bagus kalau aku bukan tentara dan sejenisnya. Ya ya ya, apapun deh, Kaito. Kaito akhirnya berdeham dan menampilkan sebuah gambar di layar.

Sebuah gambar peta Hasegraal yang menampilkan kelima distriknya, bagi kalian yang kelewat berharap. Maaf sudah mengecewakan.

Kaito mengambil pointer dan menunjukkan lokasi tempat yang baru-baru ini diserang oleh Karakuri Eyes.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan pola penyerangan mereka. Ingat kota Adara di distrik 4, Ortense? Dan kota di distrik 5, Shea, yang menjadi sasaran penyerangan mereka sebelum Zale? Diantara kedua kota itu, tepat di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat sebuah kota yang penting di Hasegraal, yang dulunya sempat menjadi ibukota Hasegraal, yaitu Haze."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga, aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Nah, di antara Shea dan Hyder, yang menjadi lokasi penyerangan kedua, terdapat kota terpenting Hasegraal, tempat dimana terdapat Gedung Pemerintahan, yaitu─"

"Eglias," aku memutus, mata membelalak. Mungkinkah...

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah mulai mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Diantara Zale, tempat kita datang itu, dan Hyder, ada Markas Angkatan Udara," ia meneruskan sambil menunjuk posisi itu dengan pointer.

"Dan di antara Zale dengan Adara ada kota yang menjadi pusat perdagangan internasional, Lair. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang berusaha mereka beritahukan kepada kita?" tanyaku sambil berpikir keras.

Tunggu... apakah itu...?

"Sebenarnya, saat meeting pertama sebelum kita pergi ke Zale, aku sudah memperhitungkan ini. Karena itu, aku bingung ketika kalian mengatakan ini pola bujur sangkar biasa. Tidak mungkin Karakuri Eyes, sebuah organisasi kelas kakap yang terkenal dengan intelegensinya, memilih tempat secara sembarangan. Ini sudah terencana dengan baik, dengan tujuan menantang kita. Seperti yang kau lihat," Kaito mengarahkan pointernya ke arah setiap kota yang baru saja ia sebutkan, "Adara, lalu Haze, lalu Markas Angkatan Udara, lalu Hyder. Setelah itu Shea, lalu Eglias, Lair, dan yang terakhir Zale. Apa pola ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Tak mungkin...

"Lambang negara Hasegraal, Svastica," gumamku nyaris pada diriku sendiri.

Kaito mengangguk. "Tepat. Pada dasarnya, trik ini hanya digunakan untuk membodohi kita. Menggunakan lambang yang selalu kita tahu. Dan di tengah-tengah lambang ini, ada sebuah kota terbengkalai di distrik 1 bernama Maverra," terangnya kembali sambil menunjukkan Maverra dengan pointernya.

"Kalau begitu... apakah disana letak penyerangan berikutnya? Maverra?" tanyaku pada sang Jendral Besar.

Ia menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa mata-mata di sana untuk berjaga-jaga apabila disana ada penyerangan, karena penyerangan itu biasanya berjangka waktu satu minggu, tapi sekarang sudah seminggu lebih sejak kasus Zale, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Lagipula, kota itu nyaris tidak berpenduduk. Mereka hanya... menunggu."

"Kalau begitu... Maverra adalah letak markas Karakuri Eyes dan mereka memancing kita untuk menyerangnya, supaya mereka dapat mengalahkan kita dan untuk menunjukkan ke publik kalau organisasi itu lebih kuat dari Angkatan Darat?" tanyaku, suaraku meninggi.

Kaito tersenyum padaku. "Bingo."

Maverra... letaknya hanya tiga mil jauhnya dari markas Angkatan Darat. Aku tidak percaya... tempat yang selama ini begitu dekat, begitu mudah dicapai Angkatan Darat, adalah markas Karakuri Eyes, organisasi yang telah kucari seumur hidupku?

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Jendral Chamberlain?" tanya Kaito.

Aku balas tersenyum. _Ini akan menjadi akhir pertarungan Aurick dengan Karakuri Eyes._

"Kita terima tantangan mereka dalam dua hari," putusku.

Kaito mengangguk, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kita berdua sepakat, kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil memainkan sesuatu yang berada di genggamannya.

Tenang saja, bukan 'sesuatu' kok. Hanya sesuatu biasa.

Aku memincingkan mata untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Ternyata sebuah flash disk yang baru saja dicabutnya dari komputernya. Aku tidak melihat itu sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu...

"Kaito, apa itu flash disk?"

"Uhhh... iya?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam flash disk itu?"

"..."

"..."

Kaito langsung menyentakkan diri untuk bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

Sialan. Kenapa aku percaya kalau dia akan menghapus foto-foto itu begitu saja?

"KAITOOOOOO! KEMBALI KAU, SIALAN!" jeritku histeris sambil mengejar pemuda berambut biru yang berlari menuju koridor itu.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan _pernah_ sekalipun percaya pada si bodoh itu._

* * *

***Subject 41-v02***

Aku dipanggil lagi. Setelah aku membunuh Teto, sebenarnya aku tak ingin bertemu Mistress untuk beberapa lama, tapi apa boleh buat. Perintah adalah sesuatu yang absolut.

Ketika aku berjalan, aku mendengar suara samar tiga orang yang sedang berbicara di balik pintu ruangan yang akan kumasuki. Mereka pasti Profesor Kiyoteru, Ms. Rhiannon, dan Mistress.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka menyadarinya," ujar seorang wanita yang selama ini kusebut Mistress.

"Tidak, mereka sudah menyadarinya. Aku menemukan mata-mata beberapa hari lalu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang tinggal masalah waktu."

"Keluarga Chamberlain yang merepotkan itu, memang sudah seharunya dimusnahkan. Lily Seamour sudah lenyap. Tinggal pewaris terakhirnya."

"Dia pasti yang telah menghasut 53. Sayang sekali, padahal dia subjek yang berharga mahal. Tapi harus kuakui, mereka berdua menyajikan pertunjukan yang lura biasa."

"Kudengar ia telah naik pangkat sebagai Jendral. Kalau kita berhasil melenyapkannya juga, Hasegraal akan diserang konfrontasi dari dalam. Saat itu, Karakuri Eyes akan dikenal dunia sebagai organisasi penjahat kelas satu."

"Kalau begitu, saat mereka tiba, ia juga pasti akan datang untuk membalas adiknya. Aku mengerti betul karakter anggota keluarga itu. Ia _pasti_ datang. Utus saja subjek 41."

Aku merinding sesaat ketika namaku disebut-sebut.

"Tapi, dia kan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah menunjukkan kesetiannya pada kita. Lagipula, dia tidak akan ingat, begitu juga dengan si Chamberlain."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk. Percakapan mereka sekejap terhenti.

"Masuk."

Aku menurut dan langsung bertemu dengan tiga tatapan mata yang menatapku penuh penilaian.

Aku duduk berlutut di hadapan Mistress, namun ia menyodorkan sebuah foto ke depanku. _Seorang target lagi._

"Apa kau mengenali orang ini?" tanya Mistress.

Aku menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat familier. Matanya ditutupi oleh eyepatch dan pemuda itu sedang memakai seragam Aurick. Mata birunya yang tak tertutup menatap kamera dingin, seakan menaruh suatu perasaan jauh di lubuk harinya. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai menyentuh bahunya, membingkai wajahnya yang kelihatan sedikit kekanakan. Lalu aku teringat. Aku pernah melihatnya di Zale.

"Orang ini... orang yang diurus Teto di Zale, bukan?" tanyaku balik.

Aku melihat Mistress tersenyum licik sesaat lalu wajahnya kembali datar.

"Namanya Len Chamberlain."

"Len... Chamberlain," ulangku.

"Aku memerintahkan kau untuk membunuh orang ini saat Aurick menyerang kota ini, kota Maverra."

* * *

**WOOO-HOOO! Glad that I've broken my personal record of making a chapter! *snoopy dancing***

**Read and Review, please? *puppy eyes*  
**


	8. To Declare An End

**DISCLAIMER: Spica-san Dee does not own VOCALOID or the song. How many times should I remeber you guys this? Sheesh.**

**A/N: Yes, reader. Sadly, your pathetic author here haven't died yet. And believe me, I'm doing this in the night of exam. Maybe some of you didn't notice, I'm ACTUALLY hiatusing. Sadly, you people couldn't stop making me feel guilty. Ugh. Oh, and by the way, my writing style has changed because a long time has passed. TOTALLY changed. I don't have the slightest idea do you like it or not, because my choice of words become more advanced and seriously, I couldn't add much humor because this is growing serious. My deepest apologies. And sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Here's the 'new style' of Spica-san Dee. More serious, blame those mystery novels. Enjoy~**

* * *

***Len***

Jujur saja, kupikir ini akan berjalan dengan lebih mudah. Ekpektasiku jelas-jelas terbukti salah.

Ratu Hasegraal, seperti yang kami tahu, telah memerintahkan kami untuk mengurus organsisasi Karakuri Eyes ini secara khusus. Yang aku tidak tahu adalah kami harus merahasiakannya dari bawahan kami. Yang artinya kami semua harus ke garis depan tanpa pasukan, alias sendirian.

Mendengar pernyataan itu dari Kaito, aku segera memprotes. "Apa-apaan? Bukankah kalau kita yang maju, sama saja bunuh diri? Kita ini pimpinan Angkatan Darat Hasegraal, demi dewa-dewi, dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita semua menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja? Siapa yang akan menerima segitu banyaknya kekosongan kepemimpinan dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sebulan? Maksudku, setelah Jendral Besar Seamour ─anumerta─ meninggal?" Mengucapkan nama tanteku sendiri membuat suaraku bergetar. Aku sudah kehilangan semua kerabatku dan sekarang aku sendiri, _setidaknya_ aku punya hak untuk tidak kehilangan diriku sendiri, kan?

Kaito Maclean hanya mengangkat bahu, ekspresinya datar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yang Mulia Ratu Aria, Len. Yang jelas, aku yakin ini adalah masalah dalam. _Noblesse oblige_," balasnya waktu itu. Aku mendengus.

"Seharusnya Yang Mulia menyuruh orang-orang _Secret Service _saja. Kita tidak hanya bertanggung jawab pada keluarga kerajaan, kita bertanggung jawab kepada Hasegraal!"

Kaito mendesah kecil, bibirnya tersenyum kecil, nyaris terasa mengejek. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. Yah, aku memang _menyukai _saat-saat pemuda berambut biru gelap itu serius, tapi saat dia terlihat lebih superior dan lebih profesional dariku? Um, tidak, tidak terlalu.

"Kau memang masih kecil, Len Chamberlain. Menjadi seorang militer berpangkat tinggi bukan sekadar memperjuangkan keadilan, tapi juga politik dan dalam hal ini," ia tersenyum semakin lebar, "loyalitas."

Aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi dengan cepat Kaito menyelaku.

"Daripada membicarakan ini terus, kita makan es krim, yuk? Aku beruntung karena jabatanku aku bisa menyuruh mereka menaruh stand es krim di depan Gedung Pertahanan Angkatan Darat!"

"Bukannya itu penyalahgunaan jabatan?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Ia menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Dengan kesal, aku menepisnya.

"_Tsk, tsk,_ Len. Jabatan itu dibuat untuk disalahgunakan. Contohnya saja Ratu sendiri. Pasti kasus Karakuri Eyes ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kerajaan. Nah, sudahlah! Aku yang traktir deh, mau tidak?"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku yang pilih rasanya," putusku dengan syarat. Wajah Kaito yang tadinya serius berubah cerah.

"Sip! Lagipula, aku sudah mengundang Luka dan Meiko ke sana! Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin mengajak orang baru itu juga... siapa namanya? Itu lho, yang baru bergabung dengan kita... Brutus?"

"Sudah kubilang, namanya Bruno_,_ Kaito. _Bruno_."

"Tadi 'kan kubilang Bruno! Tapi kurasa, orang itu tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan kita. Ada alasan mengapa kita harus berkumpul di _luar _markas, kau tahu," Kaito mengerjap padaku penuh arti.

Aku mengangguk penuh pengertian. Kalau kata-kata Kaito tadi itu benar, itu berarti kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang Maverra ke sembarang orang, terutama orang baru. Lagipula, jujur saja, Bruno itu luarnya terlihat mengerikan, postur tubuh dua kali lipat dariku plus tampang seram dan sebagainya, tapi aslinya, pria berambut pirang pucat itu seorang pedofil sejati. Sejak saat pertama, aku sudah mencurigainya. Tidak mungkin Angkatan Darat yang pada dasarnya diisi orang-orang aneh kedatangan orang yang super serius secara tiba-tiba. Kecurigaanku terbukti ketika aku mendapatinya asyik memotret Oliver, yatim piatu dari kasus Zale waktu itu, yang sedang berada di ruang ganti. Aku merampas _pocket camera_ itu darinya, tentu saja, mengancam akan melaporkannya pada Jendral Besar kalau aku mendapatinya lagi. Pria itu terlihat bertambah panik saat aku membuka _file_ gambarnya untuk men-_delete_ isinya satu persatu.

Aku menemukan fotoku yang sedang tidur dengan piyama _teddy bear_ lengkap dengan topi tidur polkadot.

Aku yang bersin. Ugh.

Aku yang sedang menjilat ujung jempolku seraya membaca.

Aku yang sedang makan pisang di kantin, kebetulan sedang memejamkan mata. Maksudku, _hello-o, _pisang itu luar biasa enak!

Aku yang sedang man─ aku harus berhenti disitu! Ini memalukan!

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mempercayai orang baru itu lagi. Persetan dengan 'hobi fotografi'-nya.

Sesampainya di cafe es krim yang dimaksud Kaito, kami berempat berargumen panjang tentang rencana kami.

"Kita harus membawa satu orang yang kita percaya seratus persen untuk menjadi _driver_. Kita harus waspada, kan? Bagaimana kita bisa berkonsentrasi menembak kalau kita harus terus mengawasi jalan?" komentar Luka yang sedang sibuk melapisi sushi tunanya dengan es krim stroberi. Aku menatap gadis berambut pink itu melakukannya dengan ngeri bercampur mual. Selera Luka memang... _luar biasa._

Kaito berdecak sambil sibuk memainkan es krim vanillanya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Semakin sedikit orang semakin bagus! Lagipula, kemarin saat kita mengirim orang dalam saja sudah mengundang protes dari Yang Mulia, kan?"

"Yang Mulia Aria terkadang harus memperhatikan kita juga. Dia memang masih tergolong muda, tetapi mengirim kepala pimpinan Angkatan Darat ke sarang musuh tanpa memberitahu bawahan untuk mengirim pasukan cadangan itu terlalu gila," Meiko menggeleng sesaat sebelum memulai topik baru, "Apa disini mereka jual bir?"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Reagan, tetapi jangan lupa Yang Mulia Ratu juga seorang politikus muda yang berprestasi tinggi. Kalau bukan karenanya, kita pasti masih terjebak perang dingin dengan Rutheren. Dan tidak, kurasa mereka tidak menjual bir. Aku positif soal itu," balasku kepada Meiko. Meiko mengerang kesal.

"Dengar kata orang yang tadi membantah idealismeku," sindir Kaito. Aku memutar bola mata tidak peduli. Serius, terkadang aku kagum pada diriku sendiri yang dapat terus menanggapi Kaito tanpa kehilangan fungsi otot mata. Berhubung mataku tinggal sebelah dan rongga mataku yang satu lagi diisi mata palsu, duh.

"Ratu memang seorang politikus andal dan pemimpin yang bijaksana, tapi aku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan ini. Dia memang pintar di bidangnya, tapi dia tidak tahu apapun soal militer! Apa yang dia tahu soal menyusun strategi? Latar belakangnya sendiri bahkan tidak jelas." Aku mendelik.

"Sumpah deh, kalau kau bilang begitu di depan orang lain, pasti tentara kerajaan dan _Secret Service _sudah memenggal kepalamu, Luka." Orang yang dimaksud hanya tertawa sinis.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku sudah dipenggal setidaknya dua lusin kali, Len. Seharusnya Perdana Menteri Al melakukan kudeta. Kembali ke topik. Kira-kira, medan seperti apa yang akan kita tempuh?"

"Maverra cenderung datar tapi terbengkalai, jadi kuasumsi tempat itu penuh bangunan-bangunan kosong. Kau ingat kan, sejak keributan massa delapan belas tahun lalu?" Kami serentak mengangguk. "Tempat itu masih penuh dengan senjata-senjata berbahaya entah apa yang terkubur di dalamnya. Sebaiknya kita semua berhati-hati."

Hebat. Jadi kurang lebih kami bakal menerobos sarang musuh yang tidak diketahui jumlahnya dan kalau kami salah melangkah, kemungkinan besar kami akan berurusan dengan ranjau darat. Seseorang harus mewakili kami untuk memberikan Yang Mulia Ratu Hasegraal ucapan terimakasih kami yang terdalam.

"Menurut kalian, seberapa banyak yang bisa kalian tangani? Secara jujur, ya? Aku sih, mungkin 20, dengan persenjataan lengkap tentu saja. Kuharap mereka amatiran." Aku meragukan ungkapannya yang terakhir itu, tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak menyangkalnya. Keadaan tidak dapat berubah menjadi baik karena pesimis.

"Tergantung. Kalau mereka tidak memiliki persiapan, kurasa bisa sampai 50," ujarku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga sekitar 20," ungkap Meiko setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah... 80? Aku cukup percaya diri." Aku menatap Kaito membelalak. Aku tahu kemampuan Kaito jauh di atasku, tapi membayangkan dia melawan 80 orang sendirian lumayan susah.

Dan pembicaraan kami terus berlangsung, tanpa seorangpun menyadari keberadaan penyadap kecil berwarna hitam yang berkedip merah di bawah meja kami.

* * *

Waktu ternyata berlalu dengan cepat kalau kita menjalaninya dengan kesibukan. Sekarang, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sebuah mobil van yang berjalan ke arah Maverra.

Kalau kau bertanya 'Kenapa van?' jawabannya simpel saja. Kami melakukan ini semua secara rahasia, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Dalam keadaan sekarang, mungkin mobil kami terlihat seperti mobil kuno yang berisi arkeolog-arkeolog antusias yang ingin menemukan temuan sejarah berharga Maverra dengan menyisiri tempat itu sesenti demi sesenti. Tapi tidak, tentu saja. Van ini sebenarnya van anti peluru yang berisi pimpinan Angkatan Darat Hasegraal yang selain seorang, adalah kumpulan orang-orang aneh. Satu-satunya kesamaan dari mereka bertiga adalah hari itu, mereka bermood jelek. Untung saja kami tidak mengikuti saran Laksamana Besar Gakupo yang dengan riang menyarankan kami untuk menaiki mobil es krim. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin menjadi pembawa harapan kosong bagi anak-anak yang mendatangi van kami dan mendapati isinya empat orang dewasa cemberut dengan amunisi lengkap.

Bagaimanapun, sejak kami berangkat dari markas, setidaknya sudah 3 jam berlalu dalam keheningan. Bahkan Kaito yang biasanya menjadi semacam radio rusak kami berempat hanya mengasah pedangnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Meiko menatap kosong ke luar jendela van, mengamati perubahan pemandangan yang kentara setiap kami melewati sebuah kota. Meskipun keadaan di luar masih gelap karena sekarang kurang lebih setengah jam sebelum tengah malam, sinar-sinar lampu jalanan masih membuat kami dapat melihat keadaan di luar dengan jelas. Terpujilah dewa-dewi karena mereka memberi penemu-siapapun-itu ide untuk membuat lampu. Menyerang markas organisasi Karakuri Eyes dengan obor raksasa dan menyerukan 'SPARTAAAAAAA!' kurasa bukan ide hebat. Luka terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuka tutup _magazine handgun semi automatic_nya, entah apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin lakukan. Aku mendesah panjang. Kalau kondisi ini berlangsung terus, bisa-bisa kami harus memberhentikan van ini di rumah sakit jiwa terlebih dahulu. Kurasa aku menderita ADHD.

"Peluru itu tidak akan bertambah banyak secara tiba-tiba berapa kalipun kau membuka tutupnya, Luka," kataku memecah keheningan. Luka bersiul.

"Seseorang harus merekam ini! Pertama kalinya Len Chamberlain memulai pembicaraan. Biasanya Kaito yang memulai sesuatu yang trivial seperti ini!" seru gadis berambut pink pucat itu sambil melirik ke arah Kaito.

Kaito yang disebut-sebut namanya akhirnya menoleh. "Apa? Aku tidak boleh berpikir sedikit?"

_Berpikir dengan diam selama tiga jam? Sangat Kaito._

"Maksudku, lihat Haku! Dia dari tadi juga diam saja!" tambahnya lagi, menyebut-nyebut nama gadis albino bawahannya itu. "H-hah? I, iya..." tutur sebuah suara terbata. Aku berjengit.

"SEJAK KAPAN CEWEK ITU IKUT DISINI?" tanyaku _shock_. Kaito mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir dari tadi van ini berjalan sendiri?"

_...yah..._

Aku untuk pertama kalinya menoleh ke arah gadis berambut putih panjang yang sedang menyetir di depan. Tatapannya terpaku pada jalanan di depannya. Haku Brannen adalah bawahan langsung Kaito sekarang ini, seorang _introvert_ yang pendiam dan nyaris tak terasa keberadaannya, benar-benar kebalikan Kaito. Jujur saja, kadang-kadang aku merasa takut soal dia. Cewek itu suka muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja, atau mungkin duduk di sebelahku kemudian baru kusadari 2 jam kemudian. Sebenarnya sih, orangnya pemalu, selalu merona dan terbata ketika diajak bicara. Masalahnya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanmu kalau ketika kau sedang membuat laporan pertanggung jawaban sebuah tangan pucat meraih pundakmu dan saat kau menoleh, kau bertatapan dengan cewek berambut putih panjang yang menatapmu kosong? Dengar, kalau dia bukan anggota militer andal dan ahli senjata_ long range,_ pasti sekarang dia sudah menggantikan aktor_ sadako_ dari _The Ring_.

"Apa mereka punya bir?" timpal Meiko tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Karakuri Eyes, apa mereka punya bir? Aku bakal kehausan di tengah jalan, dan semakin banyak alkohol makin bagus. Kau pikir mereka punya vodka?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mereka pasti punya _stand_ khusus alkohol, Meiko. Lengkap dengan gudang _wine_, beberapa _pint_ bir, beberapa puluh liter _whiskey,_ mungkin _scotch_, _chardonnay, bloody mary_ dan _silver bullet_ kalau mereka suka _cocktail_, bartender yang didatangkan langsung dari Ortensia, dan _waitress_ seksi dengan kostum _lady-bunny_," aku memperhatikan Meiko yang air liurnya mulai berpotensi menenggelamkan kami di dalam van, "itu sarkasme, Meiko Reagan."

Cewek berambut coklat kemerahan pendek itu memelototiku kesal. "Kau nggak asyik, Len."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Kaito mengangkat alis. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada minuman keras dan _waitress_ seksi, Len? Ada kalanya kupikir kau itu _gay_."

"Aku dibawah umur bukan berarti aku─ _kau bilang apa?_"

"Keren, Len! Kalau kita selesai dengan ini semua, mungkin aku dan Meiko bakal mentraktirmu pergi ke bar! Senangnya _shota_ kita disini bertumbuh dewasa," ujar Luka girang sekaligus terharu.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan sudah kubilang aku bukan _sho_─"

"Hei! Kenapa cuma kalian bertiga? Ajak aku juga dong, aku Jendral Besar-nya!" protes Kaito cemberut. Meiko memutar bola mata.

"Please deh, _Jendral Besar_. Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu minum-minum saat kau ulang tahun waktu itu, dengan sekaleng bir saja kau sudah naik ke panggung sebelum menari telanjang disana. Dan jangan lupa aku yang harus mengurusmu saat kau terpeleset dan pingsan di atas genanganmu muntahmu sendiri. Kau i─"

"He, hentikan! Kau membocorkan ceritaku yang paling memalukan ke anak di bawah umur!" Kaito mencegah setengah panik. Aku terkekeh kecil, dengan sengaja tersenyum licik.

"Terlambat, Kaito Maclean."

Pernyataan barusan membuat Kaito berjongkok di pojok van dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Sejak itu, suasana mencair sedikit demi sedikit. Kami mulai mengobrol santai seperti biasa, tapi tentu saja, kami masih merasakan atmosfer tegang menggantung di udara. Tidak ada dari kami berempat (eh, berlima. Aku terus melupakan kehadiran Haku. Demi dewa-dewi penjaga Hasegraal, cewek itu benar-benar seperti hantu. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk mengecek apakah kakinya menapak di tanah kapan-kapan. Kondisi dalam van yang remang-remang sedang tidak memungkinkan) yang menyinggung Maverra atau Karakuri Eyes. Tidak satupun dari kami ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung lagi. Tapi tentu saja, pada akhirnya topik itu diangkat juga. Oleh Haku Brannen kita yang legendaris, dengan dua kata singkat yang membuat kami semua terdiam secara serentak.

"Kita sampai."

Otomatis, ekspresi kami berempat menggelap. Kami semua tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Serentak, aku meraih pedang panjangku dan _bowgun_ dengan cadangan panahnya untuk jaga-jaga. Luka menutup _magazine handgun_nya yang sejam yang lalu dimainkannya, mengumpat kecil ketika secara tidak sengaja ia menjepit jarinya. Aku berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyum, yang untungnya sukses. Meiko mengecek kembali amunisi _firearm_nya, berhubung dia ahli _long range battle_, dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Kaito mengambil dua pedang dan menyelipkan _stiletto_ ke saku-sakunya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah kami dan mengangguk.

"Haku, ingat-ingat. Kalau kami belum muncul setengah jam sebelum matahari terbit dan tidak ada konfirmasi dalam jangka waktu 1 jam sekitar waktu itu, segera kirim telegram yang sudah kujelaskan ke pusat dan pulang ke markas. _Jangan _lihat ke belakang, apa kata-kataku jelas?" Kaito menginstruksi tegas. Kata-katanya dibalas dengan anggukan yakin Haku.

"Aku yang akan memimpin di depan. Semuanya, berjaga dibelakangku," perintah Kaito. Kami membuat formasi secara spontan di belakang Kaito. Biasanya dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi bagaimanapun, dia orang yang terpilih menjadi Jendral Besar. Aku cukup yakin seorang Jendral Besar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat serius.

Ketika kami melangkah keluar dari van, kami disambut oleh pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Di sekeliling kami, terdapat reruntuhan-reruntuhan bangunan yang lapuk menghitam termakan usia. Semak-semak dan tumbuhan menjalar tumbuh dari celah-celah bangunan, mempercepat kehancurannya. Di bawah kaki kami, terdapat jalan setapak yang dibuat oleh bebatuan warna-warni yang disemen. Di sisi kiri kami, aku mendapati sebuah bangunan yang pernah kulihat di sebuah buku sejarah. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang terlihat seperti patung disana. Setelah mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang minim, aku mulai memerhatikan siluet patung yang berambut lurus panjang dengan sebuah sayap terkembang. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil. _Patung Aegliasse. Tentu saja. Ini Kuil Aegliasse La Prima. _

Aku kembali memandang berkeliling. Dulu, pasti tempat ini pernah menjadi tempat wisata teramai. Aku masih dapat melihat jejak-jejak keindahan, seperti arsitektur dinding-dinding yang masih tersisa, air mancur yang berada di depan kami, dan beberapa mosaik yang menempel di jendela-jendela. Sekarang, yang tersisa dari Maverra dan seluruh keagungannya hanya tumbuhan yang menjalar sembarangan, tembok-tembok yang menghitam karena api, dan retakan-retakan karena ledakan. Aku menghela napas, mencium sedikit bau abu diantara bau lembap udara malam. Ini semua merupakan saksi bisu kejadian 18 tahun lalu, yang membunuh dua pertiga penduduk kota ini dalam lautan api.

_Manusialah yang membangun kota yang indah ini, dan mereka jugalah yang menghancurkannya_, aku mengingatkan diri sendiri. Aku mendapati kenyataan itu sebuah ironi yang lucu.

Dan menyedihkan.

Kami melangkah ke arah barat laut, ke arah titik koordinat yang kami perhitungkan akan menjadi letak markas Karakuri Eyes. Kami terus menerus mengedarkan pandangan, mengagumi pemandangan sekaligus waswas. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat dari semak-semak. Setelah sekitar 100 meter kami berjalan ke satu arah, Kaito berhenti mendadak, nyaris membuat kami bertiga menabrak punggungnya. Aku yang berada tepat di tengah jelas-jelas tidak beruntung.

"Ow! Bilang-bilang dulu dong, kalau mau berhenti!" gerutuku kesal pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia tidak merespon, hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya terkunci pada sebidang taman di depan sebuah bangunan yang kelihatannya lebih terselamatkan dari yang lainnya di hadapan kami. Permukaannya tidak ditutupi oleh tumbuhan liar seperti seharusnya. Sebaliknya, taman itu tertata rapi, ditumbuhi barisan-barisan bunga yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku mengucek mataku, berharap mataku tidak berusaha mengelabuiku. Bunga itu... benar-benar aneh. Kelopaknya terlihat seperti mawar, hanya saja aku cukup yakin mawar tidak tumbuh sebesar kepala manusia. Mahkotanya sedikit lebih panjang, dan daun-daunnya berwarna hijau cerah dengan bentuk seperti kartu '_club_' dalam remi. Tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar janggal bukan itu. Kenapa aku yakin? Tentu saja karena aku seratus persen yakin bunga seharusnya tidak bercahaya,

Bunga-bunga itu memancarkan cahaya putih kebiruan, seakan menyerap cahaya bulan. Mengamatinya membuatku merasa bunga itu bunga paling indah yang pernah kulihat, tapi perasaan itu memunculkan keresahan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak merasa bunga itu salah satu jenis yang punya bahasa bunga yang membawa keberuntungan.

Ups, sebaiknya aku mengurus Kaito.

"...Jendral Besar?" tanyaku khawatir. Pemuda itu tersentak, seakan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerutkan kening, menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kulihat muncul di wajahnya sebelumnya. Ia berbalik kearahku.

"Ubah rencana. Kita berpencar, aku dan kalian. Aku akan bergabung lagi nanti," instruksinya sebelum berlari dan menghilang di pintu masuk bangunan terbengkalai itu.

"Jendral Besar!" seru kami bersamaan. Aku mengumpat.

_Tahu apa yang ia lakukan, eh? Omong kosong._

* * *

**AAN: There it is! What do you think about my new writing style? Please, _please _tell me your opinion. Oh, by the way, I'll be fully active by the end of April. Since this story almost approaches its climax, be prepared alright? ;D**

**See you on the next chapter! #blow kiss#**


End file.
